ZERO-FOUR
by Chanbaeksky
Summary: [Chap 4 UP!] Zero-four, hacker pintar incaran divisi kepolisian harus berurusan dengan namja tinggi yang menganggu hidupnya. "Maafkan aku – Chanyeol" "Aku Menyerah – Baekhyun". ChanBaek, BL/YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**ZERO-FOUR**

By

 **baexepuy**

 **-oOo-**

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol

Genre : Crime, Romance, School life

Rate : T (itu aja dulu)

Warning:

BoysxBoys/YAOI! – homophobic jangan baca wkwkwk

.

.

 **Chanbaek Sky**

Presents

Summary:

Zero-four, _hacker_ pintar incaran divisi kepolisian harus berurusan dengan namja tinggi yang menganggu hidupnya.

Maafkan aku – Chanyeol

Aku Menyerah – Baekhyun

.

.

 _Chapter 1_

Enjoy the story

' _Pagi ini telah terjadi perampokan di salah satu bank ternama di Seoul. Di duga pelaku adalah seorang hacker yang sama dalam aksi pembobolan Bank satu tahun terakhir ini. Dia meretas sistem keamanan bank dan mengambil sejumlah uang melalui akun bank tersebut_ _. H_ _ingga saat ini polisi belum bisa memastikan ke akun mana uang-uang itu tertuju_

Seorang namja yang duduk di kursinya langsung mematikan TV layar datar yang ada di ruang rapat itu. Dia memijit kepalanya pelan lalu beralih pada beberapa orang yang hadir di ruangan.

Saat ini seluruh tim polisi yang tergabung dalam divisi penanganan _Cyber Crime Investigation_ tengah melakukan rapat tentang kasus pembobolan bank yang terjadi pagi ini. Sejak setahun terakhir ini mereka selalu gagal melacak seorang hacker yang telah meretas sistem keamanan beberapa Bank ternama di Seoul yang mengakibatkan banyak kerugian.

"Jumyeon-ssi, apakah kau sudah menemukan bukti lain yang bisa melacaknya?" Seorang polisi yang ber- _name tag_ Shim Changmin memecahkan keheningan di dalam ruang rapat.

"Belum _Kwajang-nim_ , selama ini hacker tersebut hanya meninggalkan kode di setiap dia melakukan kejahatannya. Tapi kami tidak bisa menemukan apa maksud dari kode yang dia tinggalkan tersebut." Ujar Jumyeon yang tak lepas menatap layar tablet nya.

Setelah _ha_ _cker_ tersebut melakukan kejahatanya, dia selalu meninggalkan jejak dengan angka '04' sebagai identitasnya. Maka dari itu, seluruh kepolisian memanggil hacker tersebut dengan sebutan _Zero-Four_.Pihak kepolisian selalu saja terlambat melacak sinyal yang dikirim dalam bentuk kode oleh hacker tersebut.

"Z _ero-four._ Seorang _hacker_ yang handal dalam kasus pembobolan sistem keamanan hampir diseluruh Negara." Suara bass seorang namja yang tiba-tiba terdengar di ruangan itu membuat semua mata yang hadir dalam rapat itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Seorang namja tinggi dengan postur tubuh proporsional di tambah dengan wajah tampan mempesona tersenyum ramah kepada para polisi tersebut.

"Kau pasti Richard. _Come in_ " Changmin menatap kearah namja yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan memintanya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, ada yang harus ku lakukan terlebih dahulu." namja itu lalu melangkah menuju kursi yang kosong di samping seorang namja dengan mata yang tak kalah besar dengan matanya. Ia melihat _name tag_ namja tersebut yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, Dia Richard!" Changmin menatap namja yang baru bergabung di ruangan itu dan di balas dengan anggukan pelan dari namja itu. "Dia akan membantu kita menangani kasus ini. Dia adalah seorang lulusan IT di MIT. Dia sudah berpengalaman menjaga sistem keamanan di berbagai perusahaan yang berada di Amerika." Changmin menjelaskan mengenai namja asing yang bernama Richard tersebut. "Terbukti beberapa perusahaan tersebut bebas dari ancaman _hacker_. Aku memintanya kemari untuk bergabung dengan kita menangani kasus ZF, dan dia tertarik untuk bergabung."

"Jadi dia adalah Richard Park yang terkenal itu? Astaga! Kau sangat tampan Richard!" Sahut seorang yeoja cantik yang berada di depan Richard membuat semua mata beralih kearahnya.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol nona, aku lebih nyaman di panggil dengan nama korea ku ketika berada disini dan terimakasih atas pujianmu, aku sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya." Ujar Chanyeol dengan percaya diri. Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya itu hanya memutar kedua matanya mendengar itu.

"Selamat datang dan bergabung Chanyeol-ssi, dan apakah kau sudah mengetahui mengenai _zero-four_ ini?" Jumyeon mengembalikan topik pembahasan.

"Ya, sedikit. Aku mengalami sedikit kesulitan untuk melacak identitasnya. Aku hanya mengetahui ZF itu siapa dari berbagai sumber yang aku dapatkan. Tapi kita tidak mempunyai bukti kuat bahwa dia itu ZF si _hacker_ itu." Chanyeol menerawang jauh kedepan dengan mengingat baik mengenai ZF. Yeoja yang duduk di depan Chanyeol dan merasa sedang di perhatikan oleh namja tinggi itu langsung tersenyum manis dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya. "Tenanglah nona..." Chanyeol memicingkan mata untuk melihat _name tag_ wanita di hadapannya. "... Yejin, aku tidak sedang memandangimu. Jangan melakukan hal itu di hadapan ku, aku tidak akan tertarik." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum mengejek ke arah wanita tersebut.

Yejin membuka mulut nya dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan dia malu dengan pernyataan Chanyeol "Aku-juga-tidak-tertarik-denganmu-tuan!" Yejin menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Sudah lupakan!" Sahut Kyungsoo yang berada di samping Chanyeol. "Apakah kau mempunyai suatu rencana untuk mempermudah melacak si ZF ini Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol terlihat berfikir keras dengan menatap dalam kearah meja, ia tidak ingin menatap ke depan lagi. Ya, kau pasti tau alasannya. Ia tidak mau menatap yeoja –yang menurutnya- jalang di hadapannya itu.

" _Ye_ _ah_ _! I know what should_ _I_ _do._ " Chanyeol menampilkan _smirk_ di wajah tampanya itu.

"Katakan, apa rencanamu Chanyeol-ssi?" Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap serius Chanyeol.

"Aku akan melakukan penyamaran _K_ _wangja-nim_. Aku akan mendaftarkan diriku sebagai siswa di _Oushin senior highschool._ " Chanyeol membuka tablet yang berada di hadapannya dan membuka aplikasi yang membawanya menuju halaman internet.

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol? Untuk apa kau menjadi seorang siswa lagi?" Jumyeon yang merasa bahwa rencana Chanyeol itu bukan bagian dari kasus ini pun bertanya.

"Jangan katakan kau tidak tau siapa itu ZF, Jumyeon-ssi." Chanyeol menatap remeh ke arah Jumyeon.

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol-ssi?" Kini Kyungsoo pun yang merasa kebingungan mulai angkat bicara.

"Hahaha..." Chanyeol tertawa geli karena pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan oleh kedua anggota divisi itu. "Jangan katakan kalian semua tidak mengetahui jika ZF adalah seorang siswa _senior Highschool_." Chanyeol kembali menampilkan ekspresi tampannya.

"Ap-apa kau bilang? Seorang siswa? _H_ _acker_ yang telah membobol uang milyaran won kau bilang seorang siswa?" Changmin yang terlihat _shock_ dengan pernyataan chanyeol hanya melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Y-yeah, dia seorang anak kecil ketua. Dan yang aku tau dia seorang namja, aku tidak tau lebih jelasnya. Aku hanya tau dia seorang siswa dari sekolah tersebut dan jenis kelamin yang ia miliki."

Chanyeol menyerahkan tablet nya ke arah Changmin. Changmin melihat layar tablet itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau sering bertukar pesan dengan ZF, Chanyeol?" Changmin menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak sering _kwangja-nim._ Hanya sesekali saat dia muncul di forum aku langsung mengirimnya pesan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Dia terlalu dingin untuk sekedar membalas pesan. Aku mengetahui sekolahnya saat aku berhasil melacak komputer yang ia gunakan adalah milik sekolah tersebut. Aku menanyakan apa ia masih bersekolah dan dia menjawab ' _iya'_. That's all."

"Lalu bagaimana kau mendekatinya jika kau bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya, Chanyeol-ssi?" Yejin melontarkan pertanyaan dengan sedikit meremehkan.

"Aku mempunyai cara tersendiri Yejin-ssi. Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu dan jangan mengangguku." Chanyeol dapat melihat Yejin mengepalkan kedua tanganya kesal, tapi dia benar-benar tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Baiklah Chanyeol, aku akan menyerahkan tugas ini kepada mu. Dan kau bisa mendapatkan identitas palsu mu malam ini juga, kau bisa bergerak besok." Dengan ucapan tersebut, Changmin mengakhiri rapat hari ini.

•

•

Seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam satpam sedang memegang sebuah remote untuk menutup gerbang sekolah. Ketika ia ingin menekan tombol bertuliskan _close_ , terdengar suara seorang namja yang berteriak nyaring untuk menghentikan aksinya.

"AHJUSSIIIIIII... Tunggu!" Pria tersebut berteriak kencang dan sang satpam pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh, Baekhyun! Kenapa kau terlambat?" Satpam tersebut terlihat sangat mengenal namja mungil yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab, dia mengatur napas dan mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di sekitar dahinya.

"Ahjussi, tadi bus yang aku naiki mogok di tengah jalan dan harus menunggu bus selanjutnya, tetapi itu juga akan memakan waktu lama. Maka dari itu aku berlari untuk sampai kesini, itu juga cukup memakan waktu, sehingga aku terlambat." Jelas Baekhyun dengan nada terengah-engah.

"Baekhyun, bukankah kau tau peraturan sekolah ini?"

"Y-yeah, aku tau itu Ahjussi, tapi tolong izinkan aku masuk kali ini. Ahjussi tau sendiri kan aku tidak pernah terlambat." Baekhyun yang dikenal dengan sikap nya yang dingin dan cuek, kali ini ia mengeluarkan _Aegyo_ untuk merayu satpam sekolah tersebut.

"Hahaha.. kau bisa saja Baek, segera masuk sebelum guru tiba di kelasmu!"

"Sunggu Ahjussi? _Khamsahamnida_ Kim Ahjussi." Baekhyun membungkuk 90 _derajat_ lalu bersiap untuk melesat pergi menuju kelas, tetapi ...

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu kan?" Kim Ahjussi memperingati Baekhyun, sebelum Baekhyun pergi dari hadapannya.

Seketika Baekhyun berpikir sejenak ditempat ia berdiri. "Ah benar! Aku hampir melupakan itu"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju sebuah bilik yang berukuran sedang yang berada di sebelah pos satpam. Di dalam bilik tersebut terdapat 20 mesin sidik jari yang seukuran tablet 7 _inch_. Itu merupakan absensi sekolah _Oushin Senior Highschool._ Setiap siswa harus langsung melakukan absen dengan cara menempelkan jari ditempat yang sudah di sediakan oleh pihak sekolah, lalu sidik jari akan terekam secara otomatis. Cara ini lebih praktis dan akurat, sehingga pihak sekolah akan mengetahui jam berapa siswa yang bersangkutan hadir di sekolah. Baekhyun melangkah pelan memasuki bilik tersebut.

"Kau masih akan tetap ketahuan terlambat Baek!" ujar Kim Ahjussi sebelum berlalu melewati Baekhyun untuk memasuki pos satpam.

"Yeah aku tau itu Ahjussi, aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan pelajaran hari ini." Sahut Baekhyun.

Saat berada dalam bilik, Baekhyun memperhatikan pintu bilik, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang berada dalam bilik selain dirinya termasuk petugas satpam itu.

 _Ini harus cepat!_ Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku dan membuka satu aplikasi yang selalu digunakannya dalam keadaan genting seperti ini. Baekhyun memang sudah mempersiapkan ini semua saat berada dalam bus, termasuk dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada mesin absensi saat terlambat. Walaupun ia berharap jika dirinya tidak pernah melakukan hal tersebut, Baekhyun tidak mau jika catatan bagus yang selama ini sandang akan tercoreng dengan catatan keterlambatan nya kali ini. Ya, walaupun hanya satu kali, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Kedua jemarinya bergerak cepat pada layar ponselnya, namja mungil itu mengetikkan sesuatu yang rumit sebelum tertulis kata ' _Done_ ' di layar ponselnya.

"Beres!" Celetuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu meletakkan ibu jari nya di tempat yang sudah di sediakan untuk melakukan absen. Tidak lama kemudian mesin absensi berbunyi, menandakan bahwa proses absensi telah selesai. Sebelum meninggalkan bilik, Baekhyun melihat kearah _display_ kecil pada mesin absensi yang menunjukkan waktu saat dia melakukan absen. Layar _display_ menunjukan bahwa Baekhyun mengbasen lima belas menit lebih awal dari waktu sekarang.

•

•

Namja mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Setiba di depan kelas ia mengintip melalu jendela kelas. "Syukurlah, Jung-saem belum datang." Dia menghela napas lega dan merapikan dirinya sebelum memasuki kelas. Ia menuju tempat duduk nya yang berada di belakang pojok, sendirian.

Baekhyun adalah sosok yang pendiam, dia bukanlah namja yang pintar bersosialisasi dengan hal di sekitarnya. Baekhyun hanya akan tersenyum kecil kepada setiap orang yang menyapanya dan hanya akan merespon seperlunya jika seseorang berbicara atau bertanya kepadanya. Karena hal tersebut, Baekhyun tidak memiliki satu orangpun teman yang dekat dengannya. Walaupun dia adalah siswa yang pintar di kelasnya, karena sikap dingin dan tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya tersebut membuat seluruh teman kelasnya ragu untuk mendekatinya. Dia selalu melakukan hal sendiri, seperti mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dilakukan secara kelompok, pergi ke kantin dan lainnya. Hanya satu orang yang selalu mendapat respon lebih ketika ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau terlambat tidur semalam Baek?" Ujar seorang pria yang duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Yah, aku terlambat tidur, Jongdae." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae dengan mimik wajah kelelahan.

Jongdae merupakan teman Baekhyun sejak _Junior Highschool_ , walaupun tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, Jongdae tau Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik.

Lima menit kemudian, Jung _sonsaengnim_ memasuki kelas. Jung-saem tidak sendirian, ia datang bersama dengan seorang namja yang sangat tinggi dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya itu.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Dia merupakan siswa pindahan dari _New York_ , berteman baiklah dengannya arraso? Baiklah Chanyeol-ssi, perkenalkan dirimu." Jung saem mendekati meja guru dan membiarkan Chanyeol berdiri di depan –tengah- kelas.

"Umm.. well, perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol. Kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol, yeah.. Chanyeol." Ujar Chanyeol dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi nya yang putih seperti seorang idiot. Seluruh siswa dikelas itu terlihat berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali menatap kearah namja tinggi itu. beberapa siswi terlihat tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol sambil sedikit merapikan penampilannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang duduk sendiri di belakang kelas bahkan tidak memperdulikan bagaimana keadaan kelasnya, namja mungil itu hanya fokus kepada buku yang di baca olehnya sejak tadi.

"Baiklah Chanyeol, kau boleh duduk."

Namja tinggi itu mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari dimana bangku yang masih tersedia untuk dirinya. Dia menemukan satu, di pojok belakang bersama dengan seorang namja mungil yang cantik. Ia melangkah pasti ke arah bangku tersebut.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Chanyeol tersenyum manis kearah namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. "Tentu saja, ini bukan milikku." Ujar Baekhyun lalu kembali menundukan kepala nya dan fokus terhadap buku yang berada di atas mejanya.

"Hei, siapa nama mu?" Chanyeol membuka suara ketika ia sudah meletakkan bokongnya di atas kursi yang ia tempati.

Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Dia mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Um, perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol, siapa namamu?" Kali ini Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap datar mata bulat Chanyeol. Mendapat respon seperti itu, Chanyeol kembali memasang senyum idiotnya itu di wajah tampannya.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menjawab singkat dan kembali menekuni buku yang ia baca tadi tanpa peduli dengan uluran tangan Chanyeol di hadapannya. Melihat bagaimana respon Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali menarik tangannya dan menatap ke depan dimana Jung-saem sedang menjelaskan pelajaran.

"Ah! Salam kenal Baekhyun. Semoga kita bisa berteman." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah serius tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis.

•

•

" _Chanyeol, ini_ _berkas dan identitas palsumu selama kau menjalankan_ _tugasmu." Jumyeon menyerahkan berkas_ _yang tadi di bawa olehnya_ _pada Chanyeol._

" _Ah, terimakasih Jumyeon-ssi._ _B_ _esok aku akan segera ke Oushin Highschool untuk mendaftarkan diri." Ujar Chanyeol sambil membuka berkas yang ia terima dari Suho._

" _Kau bahkan sangat tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang anak sekolahan lagi Chanyeol-ssi."_

" _Hahaha.._ _Eiii_ _hyung, aku bahkan masih imut dan tampan." Chanyeol membela dirinya dengan smirk diwajahnya._

" _Kau terlalu percaya diri Chanyeol-ssi._ _W_ _ajahmu tidak dapat menipu, jika umurmu sudah menginjak 28 tahun." Celetuk Jumyeon dengan wajah meremehkan_ _sambil terkekeh geli._

" _YA! Hyung, umurku boleh saja tua, tapi aku masih bisa_ _hanya_ _untuk sekedar berbaur dengan anak sekolahan."_

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi apa rencanamu setelah kau menjadi seorang siswa di Oushin?"_

" _Untuk sementara aku belum mendapatkan ide rencana apa yang selanjutnya akan ku lakukan._ _Mungkin yang pertama harus ku lakukan adalah mencari indentitasnya_ _" Pria tinggi itu terlihat tenang dengan jawabannya. Sedangkan Jumyeon tidak puas akan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol._

" _Kau harus segera menyusun strategi_ _Park,_ _jangan_ _biarkan dia melakukan kejahatannya kembali._ _Kita harus menangkapnya sebelum ia bertindak lebih jauh" Ia menekankan setiap kata dengan suara yang tegas._

" _Wow.. wow.. tenanglah hyung._ _A_ _ku akan berusaha membawa ZF kehadapan kalian semua. Itu janji ku hyung."_

 _Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan Jumyeon dengan janji yang telah ia ucapkan di hadapan_ _namja itu_

•

•

Saat jam istirahat tiba, namja cantik dengan rambut hitam pekatnya itu terlihat berjalan di koridor sekolah seorang diri. Ia melangkah dengan pasti menuju suatu tempat. Terlihat sebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak komputer di atas meja, ia mendaratkan pantat nya di kursi empuk yang dapat berputar-putar 180 _derajat_. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya lalu membuka sebuah aplikasi yang sudah sering ia kunjungi setiap harinya.

Ya, itu adalah sebuah aplikasi yang di ciptakan oleh seseorang dimana tempat para _hacker_ berkumpul dan saling memberikan info satu sama lain. _Cracked,_ itu adalah nama aplikasi yang di gunakan oleh para hacker pembobol sistem seperti Baekhyun untuk saling berbagi info atau sekedar mengobrol. Sebuah postingan menarik perhatian pria mungil ini.

 **Buck-whisper – 23 hours ago**

' ** _Apakah kalian semua tau, zero-four kembali beraksi dalam pembobolan bank ternama di seoul!_**

Postingan tersebut sudah banyak menuai komentar dari kalangan hacker hampir di seluruh dunia.

' _Kau sangat hebat zefor, kau adalah panutanku._ _Kau harus mengajakku jika kau ingin membobol sebuah bank lagi. Ahhh mungkin aku akan_ _lebih tertarik jika kau mengajak ku membobol sebuah lubang sempit milik jalang_ _– Kneecaps_

' _Jinjja jjang_ _zefor_ _A_ _ku melakukan standing applause untukmu_ _– Typhoon94_

' _Hey Zefor bagaimana jika kita menghabiskan uangnya bersama? Atau bagaimana jika berkencan? Hey aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana wajah seorang yang berhasil membobol bank yang selama ini tidak bisa di tembus oleh hacker manapun'_ _– Dynamo007_

' _Zefor kau luar biasaaaaaa~. Aku mencintaimuuuuu' – fghpoo_

' _Hey fghpoo, Zefor bahkan tidak mengenalmu bodoh!' – Srekillt_

' _Diamlah Jerk!' – fghpoo_

Baekhyun terkekeh geli saat membaca komentar yang ada di postingan tersebut, namja mungil itu terus menggerakkan jemarinya di layar ponsel dan berhenti saat menemukan satu komentar yang menarik baginya.

' _Wah. Zefor kau membuat pihak kepolisian uring-uringan saat ini. Mungkin mereka sedang menyewa seorang ahli untuk menangkapmu._ _– Phoenixxxx_

"Aku yakin mereka tidak akan bisa menangkapku."

Baekhyun men _scroll up-down_ layar ponsel nya untuk melihat postingan yang ada di C _ra_ _c_ _ked_. Lalu ia menuliskan sebuah komentar di postingan _Buck_ _whisper_

' _K_ _au ingin bergabung denganku untuk menggandakan uang-uang ini? Aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana cara untuk menggandakan uang. Mungkin aku tidak akan membobol Bank lagi jika project penggandaan uang ku berhasil._ _– zero-four_

Namja mungil itu kembali menggerakkan jemarinya di layar ponsel itu, sesekali dirinya terkekeh kecil saat melihat beberapa orang yang ada disana saling melemparkan komentar lucu. Dia masih asyik dengan ponselnya tanpa menyadari jika seseorang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

- **T B C-**

(a/n)

Ini FF pertama dari _baexepuy_ , maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan. aaaa aku butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian semua supaya chapter depan lebih bagus dari ini kkkkkkkk.

FF ini juga aku posting di _wattpad_ pribadi milikku (baexepuy). Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca FF ini

Terimakasih banyak juga buat **Maarshmallows** (on wattpad) yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk bantu ngebetain FF dariku ini hehehe

Maaf kalau banyak merepotkan kamu kak. lurv xx

 ** _Baekp_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Saat jam istirahat tiba, namja cantik dengan rambut hitam pekatnya itu terlihat berjalan di koridor sekolah_ _seorang diri_ _. Ia melangkah dengan pasti menuju suatu tempat. Terlihat sebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak komputer di atas meja, ia mendaratkan pantat nya di kursi empuk yang dapat berputar-putar 180 derajat. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya_ _l_ _alu membuka sebuah aplikasi yang sudah sering ia kunjungi setiap harinya._

 _Ya, itu adalah sebuah aplikasi yang di ciptakan oleh seseorang dimana tempat para hacker berkumpul dan saling memberikan info satu sama lain. Cracked, itu adalah nama aplikasi yang di gunakan_ _oleh_ _para hacker pembobol sistem seperti Baekhyun untuk saling berbagi info_ _atau_ _sekedar mengobrol. Sebuah postingan menarik perhatian pria mungil ini._

 _ **Buck-whisper – 23 hours ago**_

' _ **Apakah kalian semua tau, zero-four kembali beraksi dalam pembobolan bank ternama di seoul!**_ _ **'**_

 _Postingan tersebut sudah banyak menuai komentar dari kalangan hacker hampir di seluruh dunia._

' _Kau sangat hebat zefor, kau adalah panutanku._ _Kau harus mengajakku jika kau ingin membobol sebuah bank lagi. Ahhh mungkin aku akan_ _lebih tertarik jika kau mengajak ku membobol sebuah lubang sempit milik jalang_ _'_ _– Kneecaps_

' _Jinjja jjang_ _zefor_ _!_ _A_ _ku melakukan standing applause untukmu_ _'_ _– Typhoon94_

' _Hey Zefor bagaimana jika kita menghabiskan uangnya bersama? Atau bagaimana jika berkencan? Hey aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana wajah seorang yang berhasil membobol bank yang selama ini tidak bisa di tembus oleh hacker manapun'_ _– Dynamo007_

' _Zefor kau luar biasaaaaaa~. Aku mencintaimuuuuu' – fghpoo_

' _Hey fghpoo, Zefor bahkan tidak mengenalmu bodoh!' – Srekillt_

' _Diamlah Jerk!' – fghpoo_

 _Baekhyun_ _terkekeh_ _geli saat_ _membaca komentar_ _yang ada di postingan tersebut, namja mungil itu terus menggerakkan jemarinya di layar ponsel dan berhenti saat menemukan satu komentar yang menarik baginya._

' _Wah. Zefor kau membuat pihak kepolisian uring-uringan saat ini. Mungkin mereka sedang menyewa seorang ahli untuk menangkapmu._ _'_ _– Phoenixxxx_

" _A_ _ku yakin mereka tidak akan bisa menangkapku."_

 _Baekhyun men scroll up-down layar ponsel nya untuk melihat postingan yang ada di_ _C_ _ra_ _c_ _ked. Lalu ia menuliskan sebuah komentar di postingan Buck_ _-_ _whisper_ _._

' _K_ _au ingin bergabung denganku untuk menggandakan uang-uang ini? Aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana cara untuk menggandakan uang. Mungkin aku tidak akan membobol Bank lagi jika project penggandaan uang ku berhasil._ _'_ _– zero-four_

 _Namja mungil itu kembali menggerakkan jemarinya di layar ponsel itu, sesekali dirinya terkekeh kecil saat melihat beberapa orang yang ada disana saling melemparkan komentar lucu. Dia masih asyik dengan ponselnya tanpa menyadari jika seseorang melangkah mendekatinya._

" _Baekhyun,_ _apa yang kau lakukan_ _disini?"_

 **ZERO-FOUR**

By **baexepuy**

.

.

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol

Genre : Crime, Romance, School life

Rate : T (itu aja dulu)

Warning:

BoysxBoys/YAOI! – homophobic jangan baca

-oOo-

 **Chanbaek Sky**

Presents

.

Summary:

Zero-four, _hacker_ pintar incaran divisi kepolisian harus berurusan dengan namja tinggi yang menganggu hidupnya.

Maafkan aku – Chanyeol

Aku Menyerah – Baekhyun

Enjoy the story ^^

 _Chapter 2_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau?!" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Seorang namja tinggi dengan mata bulat yang berkedip seperti seorang anak kecil berdiri tegap di ambang pintu lab komputer.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Baekhyun?" Namja tinggi itu mengedarkan matanya melihat kedalam lab komputer.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan, tanpa memperdulikan namja tinggi yang menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Namja tinggi itu kembali mengeluarkan suara bass miliknya. Lagi-lagi ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Baekhyun terus saja berlalu tanpa memperdulikan namja tiang listrik itu. "Baekhyun-ahh!" ia kembali memanggil namja mungil yang terus melangkah itu. "Baek.."

Baekhyun secepat kilat membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba, sehingga namja tinggi yang dari tadi mengikutinya membentur tubuh mungilnya. "Kau sungguh berisik, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika tubuhnya berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, namja mungil itu hanya menatap jengah namja tinggi di hadapannya itu. Selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin berbicara padanya, tapi lihatnya namja ini. Sejak pertama kali Chanyeol menyapanya, Baekhyun sudah yakin jika hidupnya tidak akan tenang seperti sebelumnya.

"Ah.. um.. mian! Aku hanya bingung ingin kemana, tadi aku melihatmu berjalan ke arah Lab komputer, jadi aku mengikutimu. Aku tidak..."

Baekhyun kembali memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang terlalu banyak bicara menurutnya. "YA! Kau mau kemana? BAEK!" Baekhyun tak menghiraukan Chanyeol dan terus berlalu hingga tubuh mungilnya menghilang di ujung lorong. "Aishh! Dia sangat sulit untuk di dekati! Kenapa dia selalu menyendiri seperti itu? Apa dia tidak memiliki seorang temanpun disini? "Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti "Ah.. tapi apa yang di lakukannya di dalam lab komputer seorang diri?"

.

.

Namja mungil itu melangkah dengan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_ miliknya. Sekolah telah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Ia memasuki gedung apartement miliknya yang sudah ia tempati selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Setibanya di apartemen, Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa lalu melangkan menuju kearah dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sekotak susu strawberry kesukaannya. Setelah itu dia memasuki salah satu ruangan khusus yang dia buat di dalam apartemen tersebut. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat tiga buah komputer yang terhubung satu sama lain. Komputer- komputer inilah yang biasa digunakan olehnya untuk meretas. Setelah menghidupkan ketiga komputer tersebut, namja mungil itu membuka sebuah aplikasi di salah satu komputernya, layarnya memunculkan sesuatu yang sangat rumit yang mungkin hanyak di ketahui oleh para _hacker_ atau sejenisnya.

" _Oke let's do it_ " Jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_. Sesekali namja mungil itu mengambil susu strawberry yang di ambilnya tadi lalu kembali mengetikkan angka dan huruf di layar komputer itu. Ya, namja itu sedang mencoba meretas kembali.

 _Ting!_

 _Ponsel milik Baekhyun berbunyi dengan keras, ia lupa untuk memasang mode 'silent' pada ponselnya. Sehingga, seluruh pasang mata yang berada_ _di dalam_ _ruangan tersebut_ _langsung_ _menoleh ke arahnya._

" _Baekhyun, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan untuk selalu mematikan ponsel saat dalam proses belajar?" Ujar Ahn saem yang mengajar_ _di kelasnya_ _saat itu._ _Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sambil menatap kesal kearah namja mungil itu._

" _C_ _hwesonghamnida_ _saem" Baekhyun berkata dengan datar tanpa menampakkan wajah menyesalnya._

" _Baiklah, matikan ponselmu sekarang, Byun Baekhyun!"_

" _Ndee saem!"_

 _Baekhyun tidak langsung mematikan ponselnya, ia membuka_ _layar_ _ponsel_ _itu dan segera memeriksa_ _e-mail masuk_ _. S_ _esekali_ _dirinya_ _menghadap ke_ _arah_ _depan sedangkan tangannya bergerak untuk membuka e-mail tersebut._

" _Baek, matikan poselmu._ _Kau akan di marah_ _Ahn saem_ _lagi_ _." Seorang namja yang sudah menjadi teman sebangkunya memperingatinya dengan berbisik, nyaris bibirnya menyentuh telinga Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu dengan gesit menghindar dan menyembunyikan ponselnya._

" _Diamlah Park! Perhatikan saja guru gemuk itu. Jangan meng_ _ganggu_ _ku!"_

" _Wow,_ _ini kalimat terpanjang yang kau ucapkan padaku_ _.. woah daebak!" Chanyeol mengacungkan dua jempolnya ke arah Baekhyun seperti anak kecil._

 _Baekhyu hanya memutar malas kedua bola matanya dan memberikan tatapan_ _penuh_ _peringatan kepada namja yang memiliki_ _tubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu_ _. Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papan tulis dan t_ _id_ _ak menghiraukan namja mungil itu lagi. Baekhyun kembali melirik ponselnya, ia mengangkat ponsel nya keatas meja dan menutupinya dengan sebuah buku tebal miliknya. Ia_ _kembali_ _membuka pesan tersebut._

' _Hei ZERO-FOUR! Bisakah aku menyewa jasamu untuk meretas?. Aku sangat yakin kau bisa menangani nya, aku akan membayarmu tinggi kali ini zefor.'_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum remeh 'bajingan ini lagi!' batin Baekhyun. Lalu ia membalas pesan tersebut sambil sesekali melirik kearah depan untuk memastikan keadaan._

' _Kali ini apa? Kau selalu saja mengatakan untuk membayar tinggi, tuan Choi. Aku tidak_ _akan_ _tertipu kali ini.'_

 _Dia langsung mengirim balasan pesan nya, satu menit kemudian ia mendapat sebuah pesan e-mail baru. 'cepat juga ia membalas.' Baekhyun langsung membuka e-mail barunya, ternyata_ _e-mail tersebut_ _bukan dari clientnya_ _t_ _etapi pesan ini dari akun bank miliknya_ _._ _I_ _a tersenyum miring ketika melihat angka yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia mengirim pesan ke Tuan Choi yang meminta jasanya._

' _Aku menerima tawaranmu, Choi. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' SEND!_

' _Retas sistem keamanan dari salah satu perusahaan di New York –Belagio Corp-, dan jangan lupa untuk menyalin data perusahaan lalu berikan kepadaku. Jika kau berhasil aku akan membayar sisanya padamu. Aku mendengar jika perusahaan ini di berikan keamanan yang sangat tinggi oleh seorang yang ahli di bidang IT. Aku memberimu waktu empat puluh delapan jam untuk memberikan dokumen itu kepadaku.'_

 _Baekhyun tidak membalas pesan itu lagi, ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan tersenyum miring. Dia_ _mendapatkan pekerjaan hari ini._

Jemari indah milik namja mungil itu terus saja bergerak lincah diatas keyboard, layar komputer miliknya menampilkan sesuatu yang sungguh rumit. Deretan angka dan huruf terus muncul di layar tersebut seirama dengan gerakan jemari itu di atas keyboard.

"Sial. Ini cukup rumit. Ck!" Celetuk Baekhyun.

Ia mencoba memasuki kembali sistem keamanan dari Belagio Corp, percobaan pertamanya gagal.

"Oke, anggap saja yang tadi cuma latihan, baek!"

.

.

.

" _Shit!_ Siapa yang mencoba mengganggu _Phoenix_ ku." Seorang namja tinggi mengumpat kesal di depan layar tablet nya. "Kau tidak akan berhasil, _phoenix_ sangat kuat. Ck"

Namja tinggi itu meraih ponsel milik nya yang berdering sedari tadi.

"Ya?" Suara bass miliknya menjawab telepon dari nomer asing itu.

' _Phoenix dalam bahaya, seseorang mencoba meretas phoenix, Richard! Dia mengirimkan virus kepada komputer kita.'_ _S_ _eseorang di seberang sana berkata dengan nada keras yang terlihat sedikit frustasi._

"Hei, _calm down dude!_ Phoenix tak semudah itu untuk di masuki oleh virus lemah seperti itu, aku sudah mengetahuinya." Ia menarik bibir atasnya, tersenyum remeh

' _Richard! Kau tau siapa yang mencoba merusak sistem keamanan kita?'_

"Tidak. Maksud ku aku belum mengetahuinya." Namja bermata bulat itu kembali melirik tablet nya dan menyentuh layar tablet itu. "Stevan, sinyalnya mengarah ke negara.. Korea Selatan." Chanyeol semakin melebarkan mata bulatnya ketika mengetahui sinyal si peretas.

' _Bukankah kolega kita yang baru ini berasal dari Korea? Aku bersama Sam sedang mencoba menggagalkan virus sialan itu.'_

"Ya, aku membantu kalian dari sini. Berikan aku data kolega baru kita, aku akan mencari tau tentangnya."

' _Aku_ s _udah_ _mengirimkannya padamu_ _, Richard. Kabari aku jika kau mendapat informasi. Aku tutup.'_

Telepon ditutup begitu saja, Chanyeol membuka laptop miliknya. Membaca data yang dikirim oleh Stevan.

"Mr. Choi.." Guman namja tinggi itu. Ia kembali memfokuskan matanya ke layar laptop itu, membaca profil dari perusahaan Mr. Choi. Tapi lagi-lagi ponsel miliknya berdering dengan keras.

"Hal.." Belum sempat iya menjawab, seseorang di seberang sana sudah memotong bicaranya.

' _Richard! Hacker itu berhasil, Richard!'_

" _What the fuck!"_ Ia meraih tablet miliknya, mecoba mengetikkan sesuatu yang mungkin dapat menggagalkan virus tersebut menyebar ke seluruh sistem keamanan. "Stev, dia sangat kuat." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit frustasi. Ia melirik layar tabletnya yang hanya menampilkan tulisan –error 04-.

' _Richard, apa itu kode miliknya?'_

"Kode? Apa maksud mu?"

' _Oh shit Richard! Dia zero-four?'_

" _A_ _P_ _..APA?"_

.

.

.

Didalam ruangan khusus miliknya, namja mungil itu menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja sambil meminum susu _strawberry_. Dia tersenyum remeh dan sesekali terkekeh geli.

"Tidak sekuat yang aku kira."

Ia segera mengirimkan pesan kepada dan meminta sisa bayaran miliknya.

' _Choi, berikan sisa bayaranku. Aku akan mengirim data ini kepadamu.'_

' _Kau sudah selesai? Bagaimana mungkin kau selesai hanya dalam 8 jam'_

"Ck! Bodoh sekali ahjussi tua ini, dia meremehkan ku ternyata." Guman Baekhyun.

' _Kau meremehkan ku? Sudahlah, aku akan mengirimkan data perusahaannya ketika kau sudah melunasi utang milikmu, Choi.'_

' _Ya, aku segera mengirimkannya padamu. Langsung kau kirim saja file nya kepada ku jika kau sudah sudah menerima uangmu.'_

Baekhyun menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas meja lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Namja mungil itu merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Ponsel miliknya bergetar, ia membuka ponsel nya dan mendapatkan notifikasi dari aplikasi _cracker_. Seseorang mengirimi nya pesan.

From: **Phoenixxxx**

' _Jangan melampaui batasmu_.'

"Wh.. what?" Namja mungil itu mengerutkan dahi nya ketika membaca pesan milik phoenix.

Ia tidak mempedulikan pesan itu dan kembali bersiap menutup kembali ponsel nya ketika notifikasi dari _e-mail_ nya muncul. Ya, itu pemberitahuan dari akun bank miliknya.

"Cepat juga ahjussi ini." Baekhyun tersenyum puas setelah melihat nominal angka yang sudah masuk kedalam rekening miliknya.

Namja mungil itu segera mengirim draft yang ia simpan di _e-mail_ nya dan mengirim file tersebut kepada . ia meletakkan ponsel nya di atas nakas dan menatap lagit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Sekilas bayangan wajah seseorang terpampang di pikiran Baekhyun. Seseorang yang beberapa hari ini terus mengusik hidupnya.

"Chanyeol..." Celetuk Baekhyun

"Aish.. kenapa aku memikirkan dia!" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut nya frustasi. Namja mungil itu mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan pikirannya mengenai namja tinggi itu dan akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Pagi ini _Oushin Highschool_ terlihat sangat ramai, namja mungil yang sedang melangkah di koridor utama terlihat tidak peduli akan keadaan sekitarnya, tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mendengar suara jeritan seorang wanita di dalam ruang dewan guru. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ruangan tersebut dan mendengar beberapa percakapan dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"KAU YANG MELAKUKAN HAL TERSEBUT KEPADA ANAK KU!" Setiap kata yang ia keluarkan penuh dengan penekanan dan suara tinggi.

"Apa maksudmu nyonya? Apa kau mempunyai bukti?" Suara seorang yang Baekhyun kenal itu adalah salah satu guru dari Oushin Highschool –Nam Sonsaengnim-

"Aku tau kau yang melakukan pelecehan ini terhadap anakku tuan! Kau sungguh bejat."

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Kepala sekolah turut bertanya kepada salah seorang ibu dari murid Oushin.

"Dia.." Menunjuk ke arah Nam-saem. "Telah melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap anak ku, sudah tiga hari ini anak ku tidak mau keluar dari dalam kamarnya, semalam ia muncul di ruang keluarga dan menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi." Wanita itu menghentikan ceritanya ketika dia mulai menangis. "Dia mengatkan kan bahwa guru ini yang melakukannya!"

"Tapi kita tidak mempunyai bukti, nyonya. Hal seperti ini di butuhkan bukti yang kuat. Atau barangkali anak mu memiliki bukti bahwa Nam sonsaengnim pelakunya?" Kepala sekolah bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar khawatir.

Wanita tersebut hanya diam lalu menggelengkan kepala nya ketika mendapat pertanyaan mengenai bukti. Dia hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya frustasi memikirkan bagaimana nasib putrinya setelah ini.

"Lihat, bahkan kau tidak mempunyai bukti bahwa aku yang melakukannya. Kau sudah mencemarkan nama baikku, nyonya." Nam Saem berjalan meninggalkan kantor guru.

"Maafkan atas kelalaian kami para guru. Kami akan membantumu untuk mencari siapa pelaku sebenarnya dan mencari bukti yang kuat." Kepala sekolah membungkuk di depan wanita tersebut.

Seorang siswi masuk langsung masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan memegang tangan wanita untuk membawanya keluar.

"Ahjumma, mari aku antar ke depan."

"Terimakasih somi-ah."

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan kantor dewan guru. Ibu Gayoung melewati Baekhyun, namja mungil itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia segera berbalik kearah kelasnya. Ia menuju bangku yang sudah hampir selama dua tahun ini menjadi lokasi tempat duduknya, semenjak ia menginjak kaki di _Oushin Highschool_ ia selalu memilih duduk di pojok, sendirian. Sebelum akhirnya, di tingkat ketiga ini datang seorang namja tinggi yang – _err sedikit tampan, menurut Baekhyun_ \- menjadi teman sebangku nya.

.

.

.

"Hai, Baek!" Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun duluan dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri di wajah tampan nya. Baekhyun tertegun melihat senyum Chanyeol.

"Ah..yeah. Pagi" Dengan cepat namja mungil itu duduk di bangku nya dan mencoba sibuk dengan memainkan ponsel miliknya.

"Baek, apakah kau sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan kerutan di dahi nya. "Apa maksudmu?" Bukannya menjawab, namja mungil itu malah bertanya balik dengan nada sengit.

"Ah.. ti-tidak, maksud ku. Ah bukan. Eung.." Chanyeol menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan bicara nya. "Tadi kau membalas sapaan dari ku, biasanya kau kan.." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya.

"Terserah" Baekhyun memutar malas kedua bola matanya dan kembali mengabaikan sosok namja tinggi di sebelahnya itu.

"Baek.." Namja bertelinga lebar itu memanggil pelan namanya.

"Hmm"

"Apa kau mau ke kantin bersama ku nanti?" Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan memohon kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa, aku sibuk." Ia menjawab tanpa menoleh karah Chanyeol.

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah." Chanyeol memutar kepala nya lurus kedepan dan sesekali melihat buku yang berada di atas mejanya.

Nam-saem memasuki kelas dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya, Baekhyun yang melihat wajah Nam-saem hanya berdecih pelan. Di tengah pelajaran, namja mungil itu mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat guru tersebut dengan sangat kurang ajar mengelus tangan salah satu siswi yang duduk di barisan depan. Yeoja tersebut terlihat kaget sekaligus takut dan mencoba menarik tangannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan lalu berdiri dari bangkunya, ia berjalan kearah Nam-saem.

"Saem, aku izin ketoilet"

"Baiklah, Baek." Nam-saem memberika izin kepada Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu melangkah keluar kelas tanpa menyadari jika guru tersebut terus menatap kearah bokong sintal miliknya.

"Baekhyun!" Ah tidak.. sepertinya ada seseorang yang menyadari hal tersebut membuat namja mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap namja yang memanggilnya tersebut. Nam-saem yang terkejut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mengambil salah satu buku di atas meja miliknya.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun kearah Chanyeol tanpa suara. Namja tinggi itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Namja mungil itu mengernyit bingung tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya lalu kembali melangkah keluar dari ruang kelas. Tapi bukannya menuju arah toilet, ia malah berbalik arah ke perpustakaan. Ia mengambil tempat duduk yang berada paling sudut di dalam perpustakaan itu. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel nya, dan mengernyit saat melihat ada satu pesan yang masuk.

From : Jongdae

' _Nam-saem terus menatap bokongmu. Untung saja Chanyeol memanggilmu tadi. Guru itu benar-benar sialan!_ '

"Shit! Ingin bermain-main denganku pak tua?!" Baekhyun menyeringai kecil lalu mengetikkan sesuatu d layar ponselnya. Namja mungil itu sedang mencoba untuk memasuki sebuah situs. Kali ini ia mencoba untuk membobol sistem keamanan sekolahnya. Setelah tertulis _'SUCCESS'_ ia tersenyum miring. Namja mungil itu mencoba melihat-lihat beberapa data yang berada di dalam komputer keamanan milik sekolah.

"Tanggal berapa itu terjadi.." Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Ah.. tiga hari yang lalu ia tidak keluar dari kamar. Berarti, kejadian itu sekitar empat hari yang lalu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Namja mungil itu mencari data yang terdapat tanggal pada empat hari yang lalu. Ia membuka satu-satu folder di dalam data tersebut.

"Ruang yang akan digunakan pasti... ah, ini dia. Aku yakin pasti ruangan ini." Baekhyun membuka salah satu folder itu dan menyentuhnya, sehingga muncul sebuah rekaman video cctv di layar ponsel miliknya.

" _Gotcha!_ Kau tertangkap saem!" Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan menyimpan video tersebut di dalam ponselnya lalu segera melangkah meninggalkan perpustakaan sebelum seseorang mencurigainya.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki lab komputer pada saat jam istirahat, lab komputer selalu dalam keadaan kosong dan ini adalah tempat terbaik menurutnya untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang sebelum memasuki pelajaran berikutnya. Ia menghidupkan salah satu komputer yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Namja mungil itu mulai memainkan sebuah game yang sering ia mainkan disana. Selain seorang _hacker_ ia adalah seorang pencandu _Games._

"Baekhyun, kau sedang apa?"

Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar suara seseorang di balik punggungnya.

"KAU!" Baekhyun melebarkan kedua bola matanya terkejut.

"Jadi ini kesibukanmu?" Namja bertelinga lebar itu kembali bertanya tetapi matanya terfokus pada layar komputer di depannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan dingin.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, dagunya berada di pundak Baekhyun. Pipi mereka nyaris bersentuhan, jika baekhyun sedikit saja menggerakkan kepalanya, Pipi mereka akan tersentuh satu sama lain. Wajah baekhyun seketika merona melihat posisi mereka yang sangat dekat seperti ini. Seolah-olah namja tinggi itu sedang memeluk nya dari belakang.

"Chan.." Baekhyun memanggil pelan namja tinggi yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Ya Baek?" Namja tinggi itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

Setengah dari bibir namja tinggi itu sedikit menempel pada pipi gembil milik Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sama-sama mematung, masih dalam keadaan setengah dari bibir chanyeol menempel di pipinya. Mata Chanyeol semakin melebar dan pipi Baekhyun mengeluarkan rona merah. Namja cantik yang memaksakan diri untuk sadar dari keadaan ini, segera menjauhkan kepala nya dari kepala Chanyeol dan namja tinggi itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, hmmm. Maaf Baek, aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh!" Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung.

"Lupakan." Jawab Baekhyun dengan sengit.

"Baek, kau seorang _gamers?_ Waw! Level mu sudah sangat tinggi, Baek."

"Y-ya _._ Aku sudah bermain ini setahun belakangan ini _"_

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Chanyeol menangguk-anggukan kepala nya.

"Ya. Lalu, untuk apa kau berada disini?"

"Aku mencarimu, lalu aku mengingat kemarin kau berada disini. Dan aku kemari dan yeah.. kau berada disini." Ia menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

Baekhyun hanya memutar malas kedua bola matanya, lalu ia meatap kembali ke layar komputer dan mematikan komputer.

"Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar." Namja mungil itu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

"Ap-apa Baek?"

"Kau tuli? Bukankah tadi kau mau mengajak ku ke kantin? Yasudah kalau tidak jadi." Ia melambaikan tangan kirinya dan berjalan lurus kearah pintu.

"Tunggu, Baek!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang fokus terhadap buku bacaan nya pagi ini, ini sudah hari ketiga dimana ia duduk bersama seorang namja yang menurutnya masih asing tapi dia juga mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaannya. Namja di sampingnya terus saja berceloteh, sedangkan Baekhyun, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan namja disamping nya itu. Ia lebih tertarik pada buku tebal yang ia baca sekarang.

"Baek, apa buku tebal sialan itu lebih menarik dariku?" Kali ini Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, Park!" Baekhyun mendengus.

"Yaya, terserah kau saja, cantik." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memutar tubuhnya yang tadinya kesamping menghadap Baekhyun sekarang menghadap ke depan.

"Apa?!" Baekhyun melebarkan kedua mata sipit nya.

Chanyeol tak mengubris pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan dengan Baekhyun. Ia berpura-pura untuk tidak memperdulikan namja cantik itu.

"YA! Park Chan.."

"Good morning, Haksaeng!"

Nam-saem memasuki kelas Baekhyun pagi ini, ia menggantikan Jung-saem yang tidak dapat hadir kesekolah hari ini. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan dan menyeringai kecil.

' _ini kesempatan bagus!'_ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih diam di tempatnya selama Nam-saem menjelaskan materi. Namja mungil itu mengikuti seluruh gerak-gerik guru itu tanpa melewatkannya sedetikpun.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya?" Nam-saem menatap seluruh kelas yang hening. Dia melangkah mendekat kesalah satu meja seorang siswi dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah yeoja itu "Apa kau memiliki pertanyaan?"

"A..Anio Saem" Yeoja itu memundurkan wajahnya tapi guru itu tersenyum mesum dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Guru ini harus di beri pelajaran. Selama guru itu masih sibuk merayu siswi tersebut, kedua jemari Baekhyun yang berada di bawah meja sedang bergerak lincah di atas layar ponselnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah ponsel nya untuk memastikan rencana nya berjalan mulus.

'Tenanglah Gayoung. Aku akan membantumu juga kali ini. Pak tua itu harus menerima ganjarannya' Batin Baekhyun dengan mengulaskan senyum tulus nya di wajah manis miliknya.

.

.

.

 _Terlihat segerombol siswa yang sedang berkerumun di belakang sekolah._ _Disana terlihat_ _beberapa siswa sedang memukuli seseorang._ _Terdengar_ _suara erangan_ _kesakitan dari bibir namja yang sedang tergeletak tidak berdaya di antara segerombolan siswa itu. Di balik sebuah pohon besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat itu, terlihat seorang yeoja menatap sedih seseorang yang sedang di pukuli tersebut. Di_ _a sangat ketakutan melihat kejadian tersebut,_ _tapi dia juga tidak mungkin bisa menghentikan segerombolan siswa tersebut seorang diri. D_ _ia berpikir keras untuk menghentikan aksi pengeroyokan tersebut._

" _SAEM! Di sini ada yang sedang berkelahi! Tolong Saem, seseorang di pukuli."_ _Setelah berpikir beberapa menit, dia langsung_ _berteriak dengan keras supaya para_ _siswa_ _sekolah itu menghentikan aksi memukul nya._

 _Pemukulan itupun berhenti, satu-persatu dari mereka_ _segera_ _melarikan diri dengan cepat tidak_ _ingin_ _mendapat masalah dengan pihak sekolah. Yeoja itu_ _berlari_ _menghampi_ _r_ _i seseorang yang menjadi korban pemukulan dari preman sekolah itu._

" _Kau b_ _aik-baik saja_ _?" ia mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu seorang namja yang tersungkur di atas rumput belakang sekolah. Namja itu meraih tangan yeoja tersebut._

" _Terimakasih" ucap namja itu._

" _Aku akan membawa mu ke ruang kesehatan, aku akan membantu mengobati luka mu."_

 _Yeoja itu membantu namja tersebut berjalan menuju ke ruang kesehatan yang lumayan jauh dari lokasi ini. Ia tidak merasa kesulitan, karena tubuh namja itu tidak terlalu besar, ia sangat mungil dan manis menurut yeoja itu. Bahkan wajah nya sangat cantik_ _dalam keadaan babak belur saja, wajah cantiknya tetap melekat. Sesampai mereka di ruang kesehatan, Yeoja tersebut terlihat sibuk mencari peralatan untuk mengobati namja yang ditolongnya. Ia dengan hati-hati mengobati luka namja itu._

" _AH!" Namja itu meringis ketika mendapat sedikit tekanan di daerah luka nya._

" _Mi-mianhe, aku akan hati-hati."_

" _N-Ne_ _" Ucap namja itu sambil menahan rasa perih nya._

" _Selesai, kau terlihat lebih baik sekarang." Yeoja itu tersenyum manis ke arah namja mungil itu._

" _Terimakasih.. umm"_

" _Gayoung, namaku Moon Gayoung." Ia mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah namja itu._

" _Ah.." ia membalas uluran tangan dari yeoja yang telah menolongnya. "Baekhyun,_ _Byun_ _Baekhyun."_

" _Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun_ _-ssi_ _. Baiklah, kau bisa berjalan ke kelas mu sendiri kan? Aku ada sedikit urusan mendesak." Gayoung memperlihatkan wajah sungkan nya terhadap Baekhyun._

" _Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih_ _"_ _Yeoja itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis._

" _Ingat, jangan mencoba untuk mencari_ _masalah_ _dengan mereka lagi, Baekhyun_ _-ssi_ _. Baiklah aku pergi sekarang, semoga kau cepat sembuh. Annyeong!" ia bergegas keluar dari ruang kesehatan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian._

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada rencana yang akan ia jalankan. Dia masih melihat Nam-saem yang sedang menggoda siswi lainnya yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut. Dengan cepat ia menekan sesuatu dalam layar ponselnya lalu melirik ke arah ponsel itu.

'Tinggal menunggu prosesnya' Batin Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menatap gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menatap papan tulis di depan kelas, mengabaikan tatapan bingung dan penasaran namja di sebelahnya tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, layar Televisi yang berada di depan tepat samping papan tulis menyala membuat seluruh pasang mata di kelas tersebut beralih menatap kearah layar televisi tersebut termasuk Nam-saem.

"Yak! Siapa itu"

"Bukankah itu Gayoung? Dan itu.." Seluruh pasang mata menatap kearah Nam-saem yang membatu di tempatnya. "Nam-saem?"

Dilayar televisi tersebut menampilkan seorang namja yang di kenal sebagai Nam-saem sedang menarik salah satu siswi yang berseragam _Oushin Highschool_ menuju ke ruang kosong yang tak terpakai di area sekolah. Terlihat di layar Nam-saem sedang memaksa siswi tersebut dan mencoba untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah siswi itu. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan kancing atas dari baju seragam siswi itu, tetapi siswi itu telihat menolak. Seketika kelas menjadi riuh ketika TV di depan kelas menampilkan rekaman video tersebut. Nam-Saem terlihat sangat panik dan mencoba untuk mematikan TV tersebut, tetapi ia tidak bisa.

Tiba-tiba segerombol guru memasuki kelas dimana Nam-saem sedang mengajar. Ia di bawa paksa oleh para guru. Namja mungil yang sedari tadi tersenyum tipis itu segera menghentikan penayangan video tersebut. Ia menampilkan video ini disetiap layar yang terdapat di seluruh sekolah ini, baik itu komputer ataupun TV yang berada di tiap-tiap kelas.

"Heol! Jadi Nam-saem benar-benar melakukannya?"

"Guru sialan itu! Dia bahkan selalu mengelus tanganku! Benar-benar menjijikan!"

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kepala sekolah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Yak! Bagaimana kami bisa mengatakannya jika dia terus mengancam dengan nilai? Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Park"

"Tapi kita harus berterima kasih pada orang yang menayangkan video itu"

"Menurutmu siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Molla"

Seketika kelas menjauh riuh, beberapa siswa dan siswi terus menebak siapa yang melakukan semua itu dan sebagian lagi hanya tidak terlalu perduli tapi cukup berterima kasih.

Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel nya di atas meja, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya yang sedikit pegal. Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduk nya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Toilet." Jawabnya singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas.

 _Drrttt...drrrtt!_

Sebuah ponsel yang berada di atas meja bergetar.

"Huh? Ponsel milik Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol kemudian meraih ponsel milik Baekhyun yang tertinggal di dalam kelas. Ia mencoba untuk membuka nya.

"Crac.."

Sebelum Chanyeol selesai membacanya, sebuah tangan sudah merampas ponsel tersebut dari tangannya. Namja tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baek, itu.."

"Bukan urusanmu Park" Baekhyun segera melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan di kursinya.

' _Apa aku salah membacanya? Tidak mungkin Baekhyun…'_

 _To be continued.._

Hallo! aku kembali dengan membawa Chapter 2 dari kisah seorang hacker cantik (?)

Maaf agak telat untuk update, aku usahain ke depan buat fast update. _But, i'm not promise, babe!_

Terimakasih buat uda review di chapter sebelum nya atau sekedar baca tanpa review wkwkw aku tetep berterimakasih karena udah meluangkan waktu untuk melihat FF yang menurut ku terlalu gak jelas ini. Tapi, aku bener-bener butuh kritik dan saran kalian supaya bisa lebih semangat buat lanjutin FF ini ^^

Ini balasan buat yang rewvie kemarin:

Eka915: Uda aku lanjut, maaf gak fast wkwkw

Lepetitbyun: Makasih ^^ Itu ada di awal cerita siapa yang dateng wkwk

Shenshey27: Sudah aku next ^^

Memaybob: uda di lanjut ^^

Yeolloaddedbaek: Pedo... iya kali wkwk ikuti aja kisah mereka^^

RedCherry Yeoliie: Makasi^^ sudah di next

Love654: Lanjut mang..

Ricon65: Uda di lanjut, makasih ^^

Guest(fwxing): Di penjara tidak ya? Hmmm

Innocent Vee: Dia murid dimas kanjeng ini sudah di next hehe

Guest(Byunie12): Anime kaito kid yang mana .-. ga pernah nonton anime wkwk kaito kid yang ada di conan itu?

Okey, aku tunggu review dari yang lain buat Chapter 2 ini. Saranghae...


	3. Chapter 3

_Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel nya di atas meja, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya yang sedikit pegal. Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduk nya._

" _Kau mau kemana_ _?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Toilet." Jawabnya singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas._

 _Drrttt...drrrtt!_

 _Sebuah ponsel yang berada di atas meja bergetar._

" _Huh? Ponsel milik Baekhyun?"_

 _Chanyeol kemudian meraih ponsel milik Baekhyun yang tertinggal di dalam kelas. Ia mencoba untuk membuka nya._

" _Crac.."_

 _Sebelum Chanyeol selesai membacanya, sebuah tangan sudah merampas ponsel tersebut dari tangannya. Namja tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya._

" _Baek_ _,_ _itu.."_

" _Bukan urusanmu Park" Baekhyun segera melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan di kursinya._

' _Apa aku salah membacanya? Tidak mungkin Baekhyun…'_

 **ZERO-FOUR**

By **baexepuy**

.

.

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol

Genre : Crime, Romance, School life

Rate : T (itu aja dulu)

Warning:

BoysxBoys/YAOI! – homophobic jangan baca

-oOo-

 **Chanbaek Sky**

Presents

.

Summary:

Zero-four, _hacker_ pintar incaran divisi kepolisian harus berurusan dengan namja tinggi yang menganggu hidupnya.

Maafkan aku – Chanyeol

Aku Menyerah – Baekhyun

Enjoy the story ^^

 _Chapter 3_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Chanyeol terus saja melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya sejak kemarin. Ia bingung bagaimana cara nya untuk memastikan kembali apakah pengelihatannya benar atau salah.

Namja mungil yang duduk sampingnya itu terlihat risih ketika mata Chanyeol terus saja melirik kearahnya. Dengan kesal, Baekhyun memutarkan kepalanya ke samping –menatap Chanyeol–.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Um.. Baek, berikan ponselmu" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada ragu sambil menengadahkan tangannya di depan Baekhyun.

"Eoh?" Namja mungil itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung sambil menatap tangan dan wajah Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Kita mungkin akan menjadi teman sebangku untuk dua semester ini, kurasa aku memerlukan kontakmu."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, lalu berbisik pelan. "Kita masih di dalam kelas bodoh."

"Hanya sebentar. Kurasa saem juga tidak akan menyadarinya." Chanyeol bersikeras untuk mendapat kan ponsel namja mungil itu.

"Tidak." Tegas Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, Baek." Namja tinggi itu menjulurkan telunjuk nya ke arah lengan Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu."

"Diamlah, Park."Jawab Baekhyun dengan penuh tekanan.

Setelah itu ia tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang terus saja merengek padanya. Namja cantik itu hanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, dimana seorang guru sedang menerangkan pelajaran dan menulikan pendengarannya dari suara bass milik namja tampan di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan membagikan tugas kepada kalian." Ujar Jung sonsaengnim membuat semua siswa mengeluh ketika mendengar penuturan dari sang guru tersebut.

"Tenanglah. Saya akan membagi kelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas ini."

"Saem! Aku ingin satu kelompok dengan Baekhyun!" teriak seorang yeoja yang ber name tag Eunji.

"Saem, aku juga ingin dengan Baekhyun." Sahut seorang namja yang duduk di kursi paling depan.

Seketika kelas menjadi ricuh, mereka saling berebut ingin satu kelompok dengan namja mungil itu. Mereka memiliki alasan yang kuat ingin satu kelompok dengan Baekhyun, namja mungil itu adalah salah satu siswa berprestasi di _Oushin Highschool_ , sehingga banyak dari mereka ingin berkelompok dengan Baekhyun agar mendapat nilai diatas rata-rata. Baekhyun yang melihat kelas nya menjadi berisik seketika mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Saem, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, tanpa kelompok." Ucap Baekhyun dan membuat kelas hening seketika.

"Tidak, Baek. Tugas ini harus di kerjakan bersama kelompokmu, kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya seorang diri. Dan saya juga sudah menentukan nama-nama yang akan menjadi anggota setiap kelompok." Jelas Jung-saem, sambil membuka buku absensinya. "Baiklah, setiap kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang, dengarkan baik-baik"

"Yeonji, Nahyun, Eunji."

"Jackson, Kyu Ri, Ah jin."

Jung-saem terus memanggil setiap nama-nama siswa yang akan menjadi anggota kelompok mereka.

"Dan terakhir, Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol." Jung-saem menutup buku absensinya lalu menatap seisi kelas tersebut "Jangka waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas ini adalah dua hari. Kalian harus menyerahkannya padaku dua hari dari sekarang. Arraso?"

"Ne~"

Kelas langsung ricuh setelah Jung-saem meninggalkan ruangan. Para siswa satu persatu mengikuti jejak Jung-saem untuk meninggalkan kelas. Sedangkan siswa yang lain mulai berbicara pada kelompok mereka untuk membahas tugas yang baru saja di berikan. Termasuk Jongdae yang langsung menghampiri meja yang berada di pojok belakang sebelah kanan.

"Hey, Kapan kita mengerjakan tugas Jung-saem? " Ujar Jongdae yang berdiri di samping meja.

"Hari ini?"

"Baiklah, kita kerjakan hari ini" Baekhyun menyetujui usulan Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tas miliknya.

Ruangan kelas sudah sepi, menyisahkan ketiga namja yang sedang berkutat pada tugas nya masing-masing. Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu tidak bisa fokus pada tugas nya, ia terus saja melirik ponsel yang berada di atas meja nya, tepat di depan Baekhyun. Ingin sekali ia meraih ponsel itu, dan memastikan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedari tadi gelisah.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada akun SNS ku!" Teriak Jongdae, sehingga mengejutkan kedua namja lainnya yang berada di balik punggungnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Jongdae langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kearah namja mungil itu.

"Akun ku tidak bisa di buka, bagaimana ini?" Jongdae terlihat ingin menangis.

Jongdae adalah anak yang sering update di akun SNS pribadi nya. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak membuka akun SNS nya dalam kurun waktu dua jam sekali, walau itu hanya sekedar melihat postingan orang lain. Maka dari itu kehilangan akun SNS miliknya seakan-akan dirinya sudah kehilangan setengah jiwanya.

" _Calm down dude_ , kau terlihat seperti anjing yang ditinggal oleh majikan jika seperti itu." Timpal Chanyeol.

Jongdae berdecih malas lalu kembali beralih menatap ponselnya dengan sesekali menggerutu pelan. Tapi tiba-tiba gerakan jarinya di layar ponsel itu berhenti saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah Baek.."

Baekhyun yang di panggil langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongdae.

"Wae?"

"Baekhyun, bukan kah kau ahli dalam hal ini?"Mata jongdae seketika bersinar ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menatap nya.

"Apa maksud mu?" Baekhyun berpura-pura untuk tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Jongdae dan kembali fokus dengan tugas yang di kerjakannya.

"Bukankah ini keahlianmu?" Jongdae bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Dulu kau pernah membantu JinAh ketika akun miliknya di Hack seseorang." Jelas Jongdae membuat namja tinggi yang sejak tadi hanya diam langsung menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"A-apa? Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Jongdae bergantian.

"Sebentar, Park!" Jongdae menginterupsi. "Jebal, Baek.." Namja berwajah kotak itu menyerahkan ponsel milik nya ke arah Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu menghela nafas lalu mengangguk membuat Jongdae tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun menerima ponsel yang di berikan Jongdae. Jemarinya bergerak dengan lincah pada layar ponsel itu. Jongdae masih tersenyum dengan wajah berbinarnya sedangkan Chanyeol masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Baekhyun?

Tidak sampai lima menit, Baekhyun menyerahkan kembali ponsel milik Jongdae dan di respon dengan teriakan nyaring Jongdae yang mengucapkan terimakasih pada namja mungil itu.

"Woah, daebak" Celetuk Chanyeol.

"Ya, Baekhyun sangat jenius dalam hal ini."

Jongdae menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengulum senyum kecil dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada tugasnya.

"Jinjja?" Chanyeol terlihat penasaran.

"Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya sendiri Park?" Jongdae mengalihkan tatapan nya ke arah Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, Dia tadi menyelesaikan akun SNS milikku, bahkan tidak sampai lima menit."

"Ya aku melihat nya, tapi.."  
Belum sempat Chanyeol meyelesaikan bicara nya, Jongdae sudah menyela nya.

"Baekhyun itu sudah pintar dalam hal ini semenjak ia berada di Junior Highschool." Namja yang memiliki ukuran tubuh lebih pendek dari Baekhyun itu, meletakkan ponsel nya di atas meja. "Sejak berada di kelas pertama saat Junior Highschool, Baekhyun sudah ahli dalam memainkan komputer, bahkan kurasa dia lebih pintar dari Song-saem" Jelas Jongdae.

"Dia dulu bisa mengatasi sebuah virus yang ada di komputer sekolah. Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa itu, tiba-tiba komputer milikku layarnya berubah menjadi biru, lalu mengeluarkan angka dan deretan huruf teracak. Baekhyun yang saat itu berada di sampingku melihatnya dan membantuku memperbaiki komputer tersebut. Bahkan aku tidak tahu jika itu virus, Baekhyun mengatakan padaku itu virus." Jongdae kemudian memutarkan badan nya menghadap ke depan.

Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan dari Jongdae itu hanya mengumpat kesal di dalam hatinya. 'Jongdae Idiot! Kenapa harus membahas hal itu lagi.' Batin Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam, mencerna kembali perkataan dari Jongdae. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun. 'sepertinya memang harus ku selidiki' batin Chanyeol.

Setelah itu ketiga namja itu kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka, sesekali Jongdae berbalik untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tidak henti-hentinya menganggu kegiatan Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kita ke perpustakaan saja?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Wae?" Tanya Jongdae sambil memainkan ponsel milik nya.

"Aku membutuhkan membutuhkan beberapa buku referensi untuk tugas ini. Disana juga ada komputer, jadi kurasa akan lebih mudah mengerjakannya." Tutur Chanyeol.

"Tapi, apa masih di buka? Ini sudah sangat sore."

"Masih, perpustakaan tutup jam enam sore." Sahut Baekhyun yang masih mendalami sebuah buku di atas meja nya.

"Jja! Kita kesana saja." Namja yang memiliki tubuh sangat tinggi itu bangkit dari kursi nya.

Ketiga namja itu membereskan barang-barang yang masih berserakan di atas meja masing-masing, lalu mereka berjalan keluar menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Jongdae dan Chanyeol memimpin jalan, sedangkan Baekhyun mengekori mereka di belakang. Setelah memasuki perpustakaan, Chanyeol segera mencari buku yang ia butuhkan, Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di pojok perpustakaan mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Lalu Jongdae, ia sibuk bercengkrama dengan ponsel milik nya.

"Baekhyun!" Pekik Jongdae.

"Wae?"

"Umh.. Bolehkan aku pulang duluan?" Jongdae menampilkan wajah memohonnya. "Aku lupa jika mempunyai janji yang sangat penting, seseorang menunggu ku, Baek." Ujar Jongdae.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Arraso."

"Mianhae" Jongdae memasukkan buku-buku miliknya kedalam tas lalu segera beranjak dari tempat itu . Jongdae setengah berlali keluar dari gedung perpustakaan, ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Chanyeol. Sedangkan disisi lain, seorang namja yang memiliki tubuh tinggi itu terlihat menuju meja dimana Baekhyun berada. Ia terlihat bingung, ketika hanya mendapati Baekhyun disana.

"Dimana Jongdae?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan matanya kesekeliling perpustakaan.

"Pulang." Ucapnya singkat.

"A-apa?" Namja tampan itu membulatkan matanya. "Kita bahkan belum selesai mengerjakan tugas ini."

"Dia mempunyai urusan penting, dan well, kurasa tanpa dirinya kita bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini" Jawabnya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

Chanyeol hanya menghela napasnya dengan lembut, ia mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya untuk memahami isi buku tersebut. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk fokus, tetapi pikiran nya selalu saja keluar dari jalur. Chanyeol terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya ketika ia memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

'Fokus lah, Richard.' Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus saja gagal untuk memfokuskan dirinya, ia terlihat berpikir mengenai kasus yang sekarang ia tangani. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya –lagi-. Namja mungil di hadapannya hanya menatap nya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Namja cantik itu bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Ah.. ti-tidak, hanya saja aku sedang tidak bisa fokus." Jawabnya jujur.

"Kita harus segera menyelesaikannya, sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan tutup. Aku yakin otakmu tidak seidiot wajahmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol enggan membalas ucapan anak kecil di hadapan nya itu, ia menyunggingkan senyum miring tanpa di ketahui namja mungil di hadapan nya. 'Dasar bocah.' Batin Chanyeol.

Namja tampan itu bangkit dari kursinya, ia berjalan menuju sebuah komputer yang tak jauh dari tempat dimana ia dan Baekhyun sebelumnya duduk.

Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangan nya setelah satu jam lamanya mereka berdiam diri dan hanya fokus dalam mengerjakan tugas. Chanyeol menyerahkan beberpa bahan yang sudah ia rangkum dan masukan ke dalam sebuah _flashdisk_ kepada Baekhyun.

"Ini Baek bagian ku." Chanyeol kembali duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun menerima _flashdisk_ tersebut dengan datar, ia memindahkan dokumen milik Chanyeol kedalam laptop nya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab melainkan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa masih lama?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop menuju Chanyeol. "Kau pulanglah duluan."

"Tidak, tidak." Ucap Chanyeol dengan spontan dan suara yang sedikit keras. "Aku akan menunggumu."

"Terserah."

Beberapa menit setelah nya, Baekhyun menutup laptop miliknya lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan sambil menyilangkan tangan nya di depan dadanya. Baekhyun bangkit tanpa bersuara, ia lalu berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sesosok namja yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"YA! Baekhyun." Teriak Chanyeol.

"SSsst, Ini perpustakaan!" Sahut penjaga perpustakaan membuat namja tinggi itu bungkam.

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya ke arah penjaga perpustakaan tersebut. "Ah, Maafkan aku." Ucap nya lalu sedikit berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang berjalan beriringan di bawah sinar lampu dari koridor sekolah. Langit sudah berganti warna menjadi gelap. Mereka berjalan tanpa bersuara.

"Baek.." celetuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak kunjung merespon ucapan Chanyeol, ia terus menatap datar ke depan. Baekhyun sedang tidak marah, hanya saja ia memang tidak suka terlalu banyak bicara.

"Apa suara mu sangat mahal?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menghadap kearah Chanyeol, ia sedikit mendongak karena postur tubuh mereka yang berbeda.

"Mwoya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau selalu tidak merespon setiap aku mengajak mu berbicara, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu berinteraksi dengan anak-anak di dalam kelas" Jelas Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah namja mungil itu. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan sambil terus melangkah.

"Aku hanya tidak suka terlalu banyak berbicara." Lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas nya dengan kasar. "Kau bukan tidak suka banyak bicara, Baek. Tetapi kau memang bisu."

Baekhyun sontak memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah namja bertelinga lebar itu. Jelas saja ia tidak bisu, ia memiliki suara. Hanya saja, seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, ia tidak suka banyak bicara.

Chanyeol yang mendapat tatapan tanjam pun hanya menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Maka dari itu, respon aku setiap aku berbicara padamu."

"Terserah Park." Ucap Baekhyun.

Mereka telah keluar dari gerbang pintu _Oushin Highschool,_ kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu menggerakkan kaki nya menuju halte bus yang letaknya tak jauh dari gerbang tersebut. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di kursi halte tersebut, dimana Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Baek, kau benar-benar ahli dalam bidang IT?" Chanyeol membuka suara sambil melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak juga." Ucap Baekhyun enteng.

"Tetapi, Jongdae mengatakan..."

"Jongdae terlalu berlebihan."

"Jinjja? Tapi tadi saat kau dan akun SNS itu..."

"Aku hanya mempelajarinya dari internet Park. Bahkan anak umur 10 tahun juga bisa jika ingin mempelajarinya."

"Yeah kurasa. Tapi kau benar-benar hebat tadi" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dan tertawa senang. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol seperti bocah idiot itu hanya mengernyit heran.

"Ingatlah umurmu. Kau bukan anak sekolah dasar lagi." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun. 'Ya, bahkan umurku sudah tidak pantas mengenakan seragam sialan ini.' Batin Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau sungguh bisa mengatasi virus saat berada di _Junior Highschool?_ "

"Waeyo?" Namja mungil itu terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pembahasan Chanyeol kali ini.

"Ya hanya saja hm... aku mengenal seseorang yang juga pintar IT. Dia sangat pintar bahkan, hanya saja... " Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya membuat namja mungil itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Ah tidak lupakan.." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum membuat namja mungil itu memutar bola matanya malas.

Lima menit kemudian terlihat bus yang akan mereka naiki datang dari kejauhan, ketika bus tersebut berhenti tepat di depan halte, Baekhyun langsung melangkah memasuki bus tersebut. Namja mungil itu berhenti tepat di pintu masuk, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dimana seorang namja tinggi masih duduk di tempat yang sama seperti tadi, namja itu tengah memandanginya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melemparkan senyum manis nya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, ia berbalik memasuki bus tersebut, lalu mengambil kursi yang kosong untuk ia tempati.

Namja tampan itu masih setia duduk di kursi halte tersebut, ia memandangi seorang namja yang tengah duduk di dalam bus di depan nya. Namja yang ia lihat sedari tadi tidak menolehkan kepala nya sedikitpun ke arah nya, perlaha-lahan bus tersebut melaju, hingga tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan nya.

"Huft.. aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap kosong layar laptop di hadapannya. Pikirannya terus saja melayang kearah namja mungil yang beberapa hari ini sudah menjadi teman sebangkunya. Dia memikirkan apa yang ia lihat di ponsel Baekhyun, belum lagi mendengar penyataan Jongdae yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun pintar dalam bidang komputer.

" _Crac_.. apa mungkin?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, ia menuju ke sebuah lemari besar di dalam ruang kerja nya. Ia mengambil beberapa berkas yang ia simpan dengar rapi di sebuah map penyimpanan. Ia membuka berkas tersebut, lalu membuka satu persatu halaman berkasnya. Itu adalah berkas yang dia dapatkan setelah meretas komputer sekolah. Berkas itu berisi seluruh data identitas murid _Oushin Highschool._

"Baekhyun... Byun Baekhyun." Guman nya.

Namja yang memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat ideal itu, menghentikan tangannya ketika melihat lembar halaman yang ia cari. Chanyeol membaca halaman tersebut dengan teliti tanpa meninggalkan satu huruf pun untuk diabaikan. Itu adalah sebuah data, data dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia kembali membaca data milik Baekhyun.

"Ia memang siswa yang berprestasi." Gumannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari data tersebut.

Baekhyun adalah seorang siswa yang cerdas dan berprestasi. Chanyeol sudah pernah melihat data tersebut sebelum menginjakkan kaki di _Oushin Highschool_. Sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di kelas milik Baekhyun, ia tersenyum puas ketika ia mendapat teman sebangku seperti Baekhyun. Ia akan mendekati Baekhyun supaya bisa melancarkan misi nya untuk mencari tahu mengenai _Zero-Four_. Tetapi Chanyeol salah, ia kira akan mudah mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah seorang namja yang dingin dan tidak suka untuk berbaur dengan siswa lainnya. Chanyeol sedikit kesulitan untuk mendekati namja cantik itu. Chanyeol tak henti-henti nya mendekati Baekhyun. Usaha Chanyeol tak sia-sia, namja cantik itu sudah mulai mau di ajak berkomunikasi lebih banyak daripada di bandingkan dengan hari pertama saat Chanyeol mengajak nya berbicara.

Ia beralih pada laptop yang berada di atas meja kerjanya setelah membereskan berkas-berkas itu. Chanyeol membuka halaman internet lalu membuka sebuah artikel, dimana artikel tersebut memberitakan mengenai kasus yang _Zero-four_ lakukan selama ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, zefor?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap layar laptopnya. "Atau aku harus menyelidiki Baekhyun juga?" Tanya nya kembali pada diri nya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, sehingga rambut yang awalnya sangat rapi menjadi berantakan. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat kusut.

"Aplikasi sialan itu..." Guman nya, "Apa benar? Astaga... aku akan menyelidiki Baekhyun juga."

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak namja tinggi itu kembali menjadi seorang siswa. Namja tampan itu terlihat tidak terbebani dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan kali ini.

"Ternyata masih pantas juga aku menjadi seorang siswa." Ucapnya tersenyum miring. "Masih tampan dan juga hmmm imut." Ujarnya memuji dirinya sendiri. "Ya, kau masih sangat tampan Park Chanyeol." Tegasnya sekali lagi sambil menatap kaca besar yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol telah selesai berkemas setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit lamanya. Ia bergegas menuju _Oushin Highschool,_ tempat dimana ia sedang menjalankan misi nya untuk menangkap seorang hacker yang sedang di buru oleh kepolisian.

.

.

.

Seorang namja mungil keluar dari sebuah bilik setelah menyelesaikan sesuatu. Ya, bilik tersebut adalah bilik dimana siswa _Oushin Highschool_ melakukan absensi. Lagi-lagi seorang namja yang memang tidak ingin ia lihat hari ini, muncul di hadapannya, tepat setelah ia keluar dari dalam bilik tersebut.

" _Good morning,_ Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi nya yang putih.

"Kau mengerikan." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Apa katamu?" Terlihat kerutan di dahi namja tinggi tersebut.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti seorang idiot, itu terlihat mengerikan."

"Hey siapa yang kau katakan idiot pendek? Kau tidak melihat jika sejak tadi banyak yeoja yang menatap kearahku?" Tanya nya sambil menaik turun kan kedua alis nya.

"Menjijikkan." Ucap nya seraya meninggalkan namja idiot yang membuat pagi nya buram.

"Hei,tunggu aku Baek!" Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun mengabaikan beberapa yeoja yang menyapanya.

Setelah berhasil mencapai Baekhyun, ia mensejajarkan langkahnya di samping Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu terlihat sangat mungil ketika berjalan di samping Chanyeol.

"Woah, kau sungguh pendek Baek."  
Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya di atas kepala Baekhyun, mengukur tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan tubuh tinggi milik nya.

"Diamlah, sialan." Umpat Baekhyun dengan nada sengit.

Chanyeol tertawa keras sambil memegangi perut nya, sedangkan Baekhyun, ia terlihat kesal dengan namja idiot yang selalu saja mengganggu nya. Sebelum datangnya namja itu, ia terlihat tenang dengan keadaannya, tanpa ada seseorang yang berisik mengganggu telinganya.

"Baekhyun, tunggu aku!" Namja itu berteriak berjalan menyusul Baekhyun.

Mereka memasuki ruang kelas, namja tinggi itu tak henti-henti nya mengganggu Baekhyun di sepanjang jalan menuju kelas. Baekhyun berusaha tidak menggubris apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

'Bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan ponsel milik nya.' Batin Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, pinjamkan ponselmu, aku ingin mencari sesuatu di internet," Ujar Chanyeol setelah mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Gunakan milikmu idiot." Jawabnya dengan malas.

"Oh ayolah, Baek. Aku melupakan ponselku di rumah" Ucap nya dengan memohon.

"Tidak. Kau bisa meminjam ponsel yang lain."

'Aish! Atau aku harus mengambil nya diam-diam?' tanya nya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Di tengah pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, Baekhyun meminta izin kepada guru yang mengajar untuk ke toilet. Chanyeol yang melihat kesempatan emas tersebut dengan cepat mengambil tas milik Baekhyun. Ia mencoba merogoh kedalam tas mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikiran dari kemarin.

"Asaa! Ini dia." Ucapnya setelah menemukan sesuatu di dalam tas milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan tangannya dari tas Baekhyun, dengan secepat mungkin tanpa membuat keributan, terlihat tangannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel. Ponsel tersebut milik Baekhyun. Ia mencoba menekan tombol yang tertempel di samping ponsel tersebut. Ponsel tersebut menyala.

'Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati saat melihat ada beberapa lingkaran yang terpampang di layar ponsel tersebut.

'Apa pola nya?' tanyanya dalam hati.  
Ia mencoba mengacak ponsel Baekhyun dengan berbagai macam pola, ia selalu gagal. Tersisa dua kali lagi kesempatan untuk membuka ponsel milik Baekhyun.

'Apa perlu aku coba lagi?'

"Chanyeol." Suara merdu menginterupsi Chanyeol untuk melihat seseorang yang mengucapkan namanya.

"B-Baekhyun." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Baekhyun berada di hadapan nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel ku?" Baekhyun berjalan untuk menduduki kursi milik nya.

"K-kau sudah ke-kembali?" Chanyeol sekuat tenaga menelan ludah nya. Ia merasa tercekat di bagian tenggorokan.

"Berikan ponsel ku." Baekhyun langsung merebut ponsel tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau mengambil ponsel ku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada berbisik agar tidak menganggu seorang guru yang masih mengajar di depan kelas.

"Tt-tadi a-aku mencari.. umm.." Ujar Chanyeol terbata-bata.

"Mencari?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alis nya ke atas.

Chanyeol memutarkan kepala nya ke depan.

"Ya, aku mencari tugas yang di berikan oleh Kim-sonsaengnim." Jelas nya dengan lancar.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepala nya ke depan, menghadap papan tulis.

"Tapi.. "

"Maaf, Baek. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bukan aku melupakan ponselku di rumah. Jadi maafkan aku."Ucapnya dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Sial! Kenapa dia harus melakukan semua ini! Ini semua hanya demi misi itu huft..

"Lupakan." Ucap Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Di atas ranjang sebuah kamar, terlihat sesosok namja tinggi tengah berbaring sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat suara ponsel terdengar nyaring di dalam ruangan tersebut. Namja tinggi itu mengerang pelan sebelum meraih ponsel yang dia letakkan di atas nakas. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, ia langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo?" sapa nya dengan suara serak.

" _Richard, dimana kau? Kau belum memberikan laporan apapun!_ " Ucap seseorang di sebrang sana dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari tidur nya, matanya berputar mencari sesuatu di ruangan tersebut.

"Astaga, aku ketiduran, Hyung." Ucapnya sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Aku segera kesana."

Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan itu begitu saja. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya, bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor kepolisian.

Satu jam berlalu, saat ini namja tinggi itu sudah duduk di dalam ruangan dengan seorang namja yang sejak tadi menunggunya.

"Mian hyung" Suara bass terdengar di sebuah ruangan yang berukuran sedang. Namja yang duduk di hadapan Chanyeol itu hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah mendapat informasi mengenai ZF, Chanyeol?" Junmyeon yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung menanyakan tujuan nya.

"Tidak banyak." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk nya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Awalnya kupikir akan mudah menemukannya. Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkan bocah itu. Tidak banyak yang kudapat setelah seminggu sekolah di tempat itu. Sepertinya ZF benar-benar pintar menutupi identitasnya."

"Jika tidak seperti itu, dia sudah pasti sudah berada di dalam penjara Park."

"Kau benar hyung."

"Apa kau ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di sekolahmu?"

"Nam-saem?"

"Ne, kurasa yang melakukan semua itu ada ZF."

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Kami menyelidiki alamat IP pengirim video itu tapi tidak menemukan jejak apapun. Dan seperti biasa, kami hanya menemukan angka 04."

"Zero-Four."

Suho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tiba-tiba satu pemikiran terlintas di kepala namja tinggi itu. Baekhyun, aplikasi sialan itu dan akun SNS.

"Hyung, apa kau bisa mempelajari cara meretas sesuatu hanya dari internet?"

"Hm.. aku tidak yakin. Kurasa tidak Chan. Meretas sesuatu bukanlah sebuah pelajaran yang ada di buku pelajaran pada umumnya. Meretas membutuhkan keahlian tertentu terutama di bidang IT."

Chanyeol hanya diam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari namja yang duduk dihadapannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah... anio hyung."

Byun Baekhyun.. kau siapa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Hari sudah sangat larut, tapi seorang namja mungil terlihat berjalan seorang diri sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_ yang tersambung pada ponsel nya. Ia mengedarkan mata nya di daerah sekitar, terlihat masih banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lintas dan orang-orang berjalan di trotoar walaupun sudah selarut ini. Baekhyun tidak mempunyai tujuan kemana ia pergi, ia hanya bosan berada di dalam apartemen milik nya.  
Dari kejauhan, ia melihat sesosok namja tinggi yang keluar dari gedung kepolisian, sepertinya ia mengenal namja tinggi itu.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalny.." Guman baekhyun sambil terus berjalan ke arah Namja tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggil namja yang tadi ia lihat, ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"oh! Hei, Baek." Chanyeol terlihat terkejut ketika mendapati Baekhyun berada di belakangnya . "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada." Jawab nya sambil mengangkat kedua bahu nya. "Aku hanya berkeliling." Sambungnya.

Baekhyun melihat gedung kantor polisi yang terletak tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan dikantor polisi selarut ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. um, aku hanya.." Chanyeol terlihat bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau melakukan kejahatan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan datar.

"Ah.. tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Baek." Jawab Chanyeol dengan membulatkan matanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya... aku mengunjungi hyung ku yang bekerja di kepolisian, Baek. Ya itu, aku mengunjungi hyung ku." Jawab Chanyeol pasti.

Namja mungil itu hanya menganggukan kepala nya mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol tanpa bertanya lagi.

"Ah aku baru menyadari jika kau menyapa ku duluan tadi." Chanyeol menampilkan senyum idiot yang Baekhyun benci itu.

"Lupakan."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya, berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol  
'Benar juga, untuk apa aku menyapa nya tadi.' Batin Baekhyun

"Baek.." Chanyeol sudah berada di sampingnya, dimana membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Eoh?"

"Mau berkeliling sebentar? Denganku?" Tawar Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan kedua alis nya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Dua namja yang memiliki postur tubuh yang berbeda itu terlihat berjalan beriringan, mengelilingi kota Seoul di malam hari. Chanyeol terus mencoba mengajak Baekhyun untuk berbicara, sedangkan namja mungil itu hanya membalas dengan ucapan seperlu nya saja.

"Baek, dimana tempat tinggalmu?" Tanyanya sambil memalingkan wajah nya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku tinggal di sekitar sini, tidak jauh." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya lurus ke arah depan.

"Ini sudah larut, apa ibumu tidak mencari mu?"

"Aku tinggal sendiri."

"Oh begitu.." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya.

Mereka lagi-lagi saling menutup mulut mereka, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara untuk sekedar mengobrol. Mereka berjalan dalam diam.

"Baek, kau tidak ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menghentikan langkah kaki nya.

Baekhyun pun ikut menghentikan langkah kaki nya, dia berputar menghadap Chanyeol yang tertinggal selangkah di belakang nya. "Maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali dengan menaikan sebelah alis nya.

"Maksud ku, aku sedari tadi bertanya dan mengajak mu berbicara, Baek. Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan ku?"

Namja cantik itu hanya mengerutkan dahi nya ketika mendengar penuturan dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berbicara dan apa pentingnya bertanya tentang mu?." Baekhyun lalu memutar kembali badan nya dan mulai berjalan.

"Baiklah-Baiklah, lupakan saja. Aku hanya ingin kau berbicara banyak. Okey!" Chanyeol menyusul Beekhyun dan kembali mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan kembali, kali ini tetap saja Chanyeol yang sangat berisik, suara namja tersebut benar-benar sangat mengganggu pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Kau sungguh berisik idiot!" Baekhyun mengatakan dengan penuh tekanan.

"Eoh jinjja?" Ia kembali menampilkan senyum idiot itu menggoda Baekhyun.

"Lupakan, aku ingin pulang."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya, berbelok ke kanan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berhenti tepat di belokan tersebut. Matanya terus menatap punggung namja mungil yang perlahan menjauh.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Baek?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa depan TV, ia menaikkan kaki nya ke atas meja yang terdapat di depan sofa tersebut. Ia merogoh kantong nya untuk mengambil ponsel milik nya. Namja mungil itu terlihat bosan, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kantuk.

Ia membuka ponsel milik nya, terlihat di layar tersebut menampilkan sebuah layar berwarna hijau bercampur hitam, kali ini Baekhyun mencoba memasuki sebuah sistem jaringan dari sebuah perusahaan yang tidak terlalu ketat. Baekhyun hanya bosan, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia melakukan ini hanya sekedar membuang rasa bosan nya.

Terlihat bosan dengan hanya membaca dokumen internal milik perusahaan yang tak jelas itu, ia memilih menekan tombol yang berada di tengah bawah ponsel nya, layar yang tadi nya menampilkan sesuatu yang rumit, kini menampilkan beberapa menu pilihan pada ponsel tersebut.

Ia menyentuh layar ponsel nya, tepat pada aplikasi yang bernama Cracked. Sudah sehari ini ia tidak membuka aplikasi tersebut.

"Kali ini apa yang menjadi Trending topic." Guman Baekhyun.

 **Buck-whisper – 2 hours ago**

' **Aku mendengar ada seorang hacker baru yang akan bergabung dengan kita. Aku penasaran bagaimana keahliannya, apa setara dengan Zefor? Hmm'**

Postingan tersebut berada di urutan pertama pada beranda Cracked.

"Dia seorang Hacker atau pembawa berita gosip?" Guman Baekhyun.

Ia menekan postingan tersebut untuk melihat komentar para hacker lainnya. Postingan tersebut baru dua jam, tetapi sudah banyak orang yang muncul untuk ikut berkomentar di akun milik Whisper.

' _Aku harap dia benar-benar generasi yang setara dengan Zefor.' – Deathbird_

 _'Aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Zefor! #TeamZEFOR' –fghpoo_

' _Kenapa aku merasa Zefor akan tersingkir ckckck.' – Rawhide_

 _'Aku ingin melihat nya bertanding dengan Zefor!' – Dynamo007_

Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan membaca komentar yang terlalu banyak itu. ia kemudian menekan kolom komentar dan mengetikan sesuatu.

' _Bisakah kalian tidak membawa namaku?' – Zero-Four_

Baekhyun menekan ikon 'SEND'. Ia menghela napasnya lalu memijit pelan kepalanya.

"Ck, siapa hacker baru itu?" Guman Baekhyun.

 _To be continued..._

[A/n] :

Hallo semua, masih ingat dengan jelopol? Pftt  
Mianhe gabisa fast Update kemarin fufufufu. Semoga kedepan nya bisa fast yaaa (Omdo doang ih aku nya :"33). Doain aja coyy wkwkwk

Btw, Happy New years ya buat para Reader-nim *bow

Semoga di tahun ini, moment ChanBaek bertebaran kayak nyamuk di belakang rumah /eh  
Awal tahun aja di bikin kobam sama ChanBaek dating erleerleeeeee.

Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah Review di Chapter sebelum nya. Jangan lupa kritik dan saran nya di Chapter terbaru ini :""""

 _Saranghae xx_

 _Baexepuy_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Kali ini apa yang menjadi Trending topic." Guman Baekhyun._

 _ **Buck-whisper – 2 hours ago**_

 _'_ _ **Aku mendengar ada seorang hacker baru yang akan bergabung dengan kita. Aku penasaran bagaimana keahliannya, apa setara dengan Zefor? Hmm'**_

 _Postingan tersebut berada di urutan pertama pada beranda Cracked._

 _"Dia seorang Hacker atau pembawa berita gosip?" Guman Baekhyun._

 _Ia menekan postingan tersebut untuk melihat komentar para hacker lainnya. Postingan tersebut baru dua jam, tetapi sudah banyak orang yang muncul untuk ikut berkomentar di akun milik Whisper._

 _'_ _Aku harap dia benar-benar generasi yang setara dengan Zefor.' – Deathbird_

 _'Aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Zefor! #TeamZEFOR' –fghpoo_

 _'_ _Kenapa aku merasa Zefor akan tersingkir ckckck.' – Rawhide_

 _'Aku ingin melihat nya bertanding dengan Zefor!' – Dynamo007_

 _Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan membaca komentar yang terlalu banyak itu. ia kemudian menekan kolom komentar dan mengetikan sesuatu._

 _'_ _Bisakah kalian tidak membawa namaku?' – Zero-Four_

 _Baekhyun menekan ikon 'SEND'. Ia menghela napasnya lalu memijit pelan kepalanya._

 _"Ck, siapa hacker baru itu?" Guman Baekhyun._

 **ZERO-FOUR**

By **baexepuy**

.

.

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol

Genre : Crime, Romance, School life

Rate : T (itu aja dulu)

Warning:

BoysxBoys/YAOI! – homophobic jangan baca

-oOo-

 **Chanbaek Sky**

Presents

.

Summary:

Zero-four, _hacker_ pintar incaran divisi kepolisian harus berurusan dengan namja tinggi yang menganggu hidupnya.

Maafkan aku – Chanyeol

Aku Menyerah – Baekhyun

.

Enjoy the story ^^

 _Chapter 4_

"Coffe?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer di hadapannya saat Kyungsoo menggerakkan pelan cup coffe yang ada di tangannya. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum tipis dan mengambilnya.

"Thanks"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan lalu duduk di meja kerjanya tepat di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Ada perkembangan?"

Chanyeol menoleh sebentar kearah namja itu lalu kembali fokus pada komputer di hadapannya.

"Sedikit"

Kyungsoo meminum coffe miliknya lalu menoleh sebentar kearah Chanyeol.

"Kwajang-nim mempunyai ekspetasi penuh padamu, walaupun ya well aku tidak sepenuhnya setuju" Namja itu melirik Chanyeol sebentar lalu terkekeh geli. Bagaimana bisa ketua mereka mempercayai kasus yang sudah mereka tangani dalam satu tahun ini pada namja yang tidak tau aturan seperti Chanyeol. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat sebagai salah satu anggota kepolisian, lihatlah bagaimana cara dia berpakaian saat ini. Ripped jeans berwarna hitam, Hoodie hitam kebesaran serta sneakers berwarna putih.

Chanyeol hanya berdecih malas saat menyadari namja yang duduk di sebelahnya tersebut sedang memperhatikannya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Kyungsoo-ssi"

"Ah baiklah. Jangan perdulikan aku"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar komputer itu. Saat ini namja tinggi itu sedang mencari data seseorang yang mencuri perhatiannya beberapa hari ini.

[ Byun Baekhyun ]

Di layar komputer itu terlihat seluruh data yang ada di kepolisian mengenai namja mungil itu. Kedua bola matanya berhenti saat melihat data kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"Byun JoonJae dan Byun Haerin meninggal tahun 20xx akibat…"

"Chanyeol!"

Namja tinggi itu langsung menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya tersebut. Junmyeon berdiri di depan ruangannya dan meminta Chanyeol untuk segera menemuinya.

"Ada yang harus ku bicarakan padamu"

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari kursinya meninggalkan komputer yang masih menampilkan data kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Dering ponsel menggema di dalam ruangan, terlihat sesosok namja mungil yang meringkuk di atas sofa menggeliat pelan karena mendengar suara deringan ponselnya. Tanpa membuka kedua matanya, ia meraba meja di sampingnya mengambil benda persegi tersebut. Setelah menemukan ponselnya, dia langsung menggeser tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya lalu menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke salah satu telinga nya.

" _Yeobseyo"_ Terdengar suara khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

" _Baekhyunnie.._ " Sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

"Huh?" Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menatap layar tersebut dengan mata yang masih sedikit berat. "Luhan _Ahjussi?"_

"Panggil aku _hyung_ bodoh!"

"Ck. Kenapa menghubungiku _hyung?"_ Baekhyun menekankan kata _hyung_ dalam pembicaraannya.

"Apakah sudah ada perkembangan dengan kasus mu?"

Matanya terbuka sempurna, sesaat rasa kantuk nya telah hilang dan tergantikan oleh perasaan gelisah yang ia rasakan. Ia bangkit dari tidur nya ketika mendengar suara yang cukup serius di sebrang sana.

"Aku.. aku belum menemukan petunjuk apapun _hyung."_ Ucapnya lirih

"Baekhyun, berhentilah main-main! Sungguh aku terlalu lelah melihat tingkah mu dari sini. Kau harus fokus dengan tujuan awalmu!" Suara Luhan meninggi, ia marah.

" _Hyung_.. aku seperti ini juga punya tujuan, aku tidak main-main. Hanya bersabarlah, beri aku waktu." Berbanding terbalik dengan suara Luhan, suara yang Baekhyun keluarkan terdengar sangat menyedihkan dan sedikit rapuh.

"Tetapi tidak dengan main-main seperti itu, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan _mereka_ , Baek."

"Aku tau _hyung_. Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun, hanya saja aku yakin dengan cara seperti ini aku juga bisa melacak _dia_ yang telah membuat keluarga ku hancur _."_ Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya sebelah kiri, ekspresi wajahnya meredup.

"Terserah padamu. Hanya saja kau harus ingat tujuan awalmu, waktu kita sudah terlalu banyak terbuang. Kau juga menolak bantuanku, Baek."

"Aku tahu itu, _hyung._ Aku hanya ingin melakukan nya sendiri. _"_

"Baiklah, kabari aku jika kau mendapatkan petunjuk apapun itu"

"Ne hyung"

"Jaga dirimu. Hubungi aku jika terjadi apapun"

"Arraso. Kau sangat cerewet _hyung_ "

Luhan terkekeh kecil lalu mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya lelah lalu menghela nafas pelan. Namja mungil itu mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat muram dengan kasar. Melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding, menunjukan pukul 10.15 KST. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya, bersiap menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya dan pikirannya. panggilan pagi yang merusak _mood-_ nya.

Seperti biasa, kegiatan Baekhyun ketika _weekend_ hanya mengurung diri di apartemen sederhana miliknya. Ia hanya akan duduk di depan deretan komputer pribadi miliknya, yang berada diruangan khusus itu. Kali ini tujuannya berada di depan deretan komputer itu, tidak untuk melakukan _hacking_. Ia membuka sebuah aplikasi permainan _favourite-_ nya— _League of Legends_.

"Argh!.. apa yang harus ku lakukan!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak dan membanting _mouse_ yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Tidak, Baekhyun berteriak bukan di sebabkan oleh _game_ kesukaannya itu, pikiran Baekhyun kembali bercabang-cabang. Meskipun begitu terlihat sedari tadi ia terus memenangkan _game_ yang ia mainkan, itulah kelebihan Baekhyun, seorang _multitasking_. Pikiran Baekhyun kembali melayang, memikirkan _sesuatu._ Suatu hal yang mengganggu nya semenjak tadi, pembicaraan yang ia lakukan bersama Luhan masih saja menghantui pikirannya, walaupun ia sudah berusaha untuk mengabaikannya dan menghiburnya dengan bermain _game._

"Aku akan segera membuat mereka mendekam di penjara, aku berjanji." Baekhyun menggeram.

.

.

.

" _Good morning,_ uri Baekhyunnee." Chanyeol berdiri di samping mejanya dengan senyum lebar yang selalu di benci oleh namja mungil itu.

"Tsk." Baekhyun berdecih pelan memilih mengabaikan namja tinggi itu.

"YA! Kau tidak membalas sapaan ku, huh?"

 _Namja_ tinggi itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong tepat di samping namja mungil tersebut, tentu saja itu kursinya sendiri, yang sudah ia tempati sejak hari pertama ia menjadi siswa kembali di _Oushin H_ _igh_ _school._

"Baekhyun-ahh... Baekhyun-ahh... Baekhyun-ahh..." Chanyeol terus menerus memanggil nama Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu tidak memperdulikan tingkah kekanakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol, ia terus saja membaca buku yang berada dalam genggamannya. Chanyeol yang merasa kesal karena terus diabaikan pun menarik buku yang berada pada tangan mulus milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya.

" _Mwo?"_

Baekhyun hanya melemparkan tatapan menusuk ke arah Chanyeol tanpa mengeluarkan suara, ia merogoh saku nya dan mengambil ponsel nya. Ia memainkan _game_ yang berada pada ponselnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan mata bulat miliknya yang melebar.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun. Kenapa kau hanya diam, aku tidak suka melihat mu diam seperti ini."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kalau begitu, tidak perlu melihatku jika kau tidak suka."

"Nah! Aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini!"

 _Namja_ mungil itu menghentikan aktivitas nya, melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol, lalu kembali berkutat dengan ponsel sialan nya itu.

"Baekhyun-ahh... Baekhyunniee...Baekieee..." Chanyeol menoel-noel lengan Baekhyun.

"Diamlah, bodoh!" Baekhyun menggeram.

"Aish.. kau ini kenapa? Aku tidak suka diabaikan." Namja bertelinga lebar itu menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Lebih baik kau diam, idiot!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa diam, ajak aku bicara, Baekie-ahh."

Baekhyun memutar matanya dengan malas ketika mendengar julukan dari namja tinggi itu.

"Aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik hari ini, Chanyeol."

"Aku bosan, Baekhyun. Lagi pula kelas kita kosong hari ini."

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati sepasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Ayo sedikit bermain." Senyum lebar langsung tercetak di wajah pria bertelinga lebar tersebut.

"Chan, aku sudah bi—"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Baekhyun." Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak." Tolaknya.

"Ayolah, Baek. Kenapa kau susah sekali, _sih?"_

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Park Chanyeol!"

"Aish.. Baekhyun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Karena aku hanya sendirian."

"Dimana kedua orangtua mu?"

.

.

.

" _Ibu!_ _Baekhyun_ _mendapatkan juara pertama lomba bernyanyi!" Baekhyun berteriak ketika ia tiba di rumahnya._

" _Aigoo.._ _uri_ _Baekhyun_ _ee_ _mendapat penghargaan eoh?" Ibu Baekhyun muncul dari dapur, masih mengenakan apron._

" _Ya, ibu._ _Baekhyun_ _sangat senang,_ _Baekhyun_ _memenangkannya lagi." Baekhyun memeluk ibunya dengan erat._

" _Kau memang yang terbaik, Baekie kecil ku." Ibu nya mengusap lembut kepala sang anak._

 _Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari sang ibu. "_ _Aku_ _bukan anak kecil ibu,_ _Baekhyun_ _sudah besar!" Namja mungil itu mempoutkan bibirnya._

" _Tapi dimata ibu, kau masih seorang Baekie kecil nya ibu..." Ibu nya memberikan senyum tulus nya._

" _Yayaya, arraseo. Terserah ibu saja, saat_ _Baekhyun_ _sudah berada di sekolah tingkat akhir,_ _Baekhyun_ _akan tumbuh menjadi seorang namja yang tinggi dan juga tampan, ibu."_

" _Ibu tahu itu sayang, kau akan menjadi namja yang manis." Ibunya terkekeh kecil._

" _Ibu_ _uuuu~_ _." lagi-lagi mempoutkan bibir mungilnya._

" _Aku pulang.."_

 _Suara berat yang berasal dari arah pintu masuk menginterupsi perdebatan antara Baekhyun dengan ibunya._

" _Ayah!" Baekhyun berteriak_ _kencang setelah mendengar suara ayahnya._

" _Wah, kau terlihat gembira sekali hari ini, ada apa?" Sang ayah menghampiri putra nya._

" _Baekhyun_ _memenangkan kompetisi menyanyi antar sekolah, ayah._ _Baekhyun_ _mendapat juara_ _satuuuuuu_ _" Pekiknya._

" _Selamat uri Baekhyun!" Ucap sang ayah dengan bangga._

" _Hanya itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan lirih._

" _Huh? Ayah bangga_ _pada_ _mu, nak. Kau selalu saja membanggakan kedua orangtua mu dengan bakat yang kau punya." Ucap sang ayah dengan tulus._

" _Baiklah! Bagaimana jika kita makan di luar saja hari ini?" Sahut sang Ibu._

" _Bukan ide yang buruk. Kita akan pergi ke restaurant favorit Baekhyun."_

" _Jinjja? Jinjja?"_

 _Kedua orang tua Baekhyun langsung tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _YEAAAYY Aku sayang kalian" Pekik Baekhyun lalu memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu._

" _Nah sekarang Baekkie bersiap"_

" _Siap kapten!" Namja mungil langsung berlari kearah kamarnya sambil bersenandung karena perasaan bahagianya._

 _Baekhyun yang keluar pertama kali setelah mengganti bajunya._

" _Ibu~ kenapa lama sekaliiii"_

" _Sebentar sayang. Kau bisa menunggu di mobil, ayah dan ibu akan menyusulmu"_

" _Arraso!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu keluar dari rumahnya, namja mungil itu melirik kesekeliling rumahnya lalu kedua mata kecilnya menangkap sosok namja yang terlihat baru saja pulang dari supermarket._

" _Luhan hyung!"_

" _AH Baek! Astaga, kau mengangetkanku"_

 _Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil lalu menghampiri namja itu._

" _Lulu hyung dari mana?"_

" _Hanya membeli beberapa keperluan dapur. Kau tau kan bagaimana ibuku"_

 _Bocah mungil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu terkekeh manis._

" _Baekhyunee ingin pergi?"_

" _Ne hyung. Aku memenangkan lomba bernyanyi hari ini lalu ibu dan ayah akan mengajakku makan di restaurant favoritku hehe"_

" _Aigooo kau menang lagi? Chukkae~. Tapi hyung tidak memiliki hadiah apapun untukmu"_

" _Gwencahana hyung"_

" _Baekhyunee? Ah kau bersama Luhan"_

" _Annyeonghaseyo bibi byun" Namja itu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya kearah ibu Baekhyun._

" _Ayo sayang, ayahmu sudah menunggu"_

" _Ne, bye bye lulu hyung" Baekhyun langsung berlari kearah mobilnya meninggalkan Luhan dan ibunya._

" _Kau ingin bergabung Luhan?"_

" _Tidak bi, aku harus membantu ibuku. Jika tidak, dia akan cerewet sepanjang malam"_

" _Haha baiklah. Kami pergi dulu ne"_

 _Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum ibu Baekhyun pergi menemui suami dan anaknya itu. Setelah mobil keluarga byun menghilang dari penglihatannya kedua mata namja itu seperti melihat ada mobil lain yang mengikuti mobil yang dinaiki tetangganya tersebut._

" _Ah sepertinya hanya firasatku saja" Lalu Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ibu, Baekhyun ingin ice cream strawberry jumbo dengan topping strawberry yang banyaaakk~" Yeoja barupaya itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat putra mungilnya yang masih tersenyum dengan lebar._

" _Baiklah, tapi Baekhyun harus mencium ibu terlebih dahulu"_

" _Eiiii~ ayah juga mau"_

 _Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu bergantian mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya itu._

 _Keluarga kecil itu terus tertawa selama perjalanan menuju restaurant tersebut. Baekhyun sesekali bernyanyi sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan riang sedangkan ibu dan ayahnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya itu. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia sebelum…_

 _Tuan Byun melirik kaca spion mobilnya dan menemukan seseorang yang mengikuti mereka. Namja parubaya itu melirik istrinya dan sepertinya nyonya Byun menangkap maksud suaminya itu._

" _Baekhyun"_

" _Ne?"_

" _kemari sayang"_

" _Wae~? Baekhyun disini saja. Baekhyun sudah besar ibuuu"_

" _Sayang.."_

 _Bocah mungil itu lalu berpindah kedepan tepat di pangkuan ibunya._

" _Ada apa bu? Kenapa Baekhyun harus duduk disini?"_

" _Baekhyun.. sayang dengarkan ibu" Bocah mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya menatap mata indah ibunya itu "Apapun yang terjadi ingatlah jika ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangimu"_

" _Aku tau. Baekhyun juga sangaaatt menyayangi ayah dan ibu"_

" _Kami tau sayang, jadi Baekhyun jangan nakal ya atau ibu dan ayah akan marah"_

 _Baekhyun menatap wajah ayah–yang hanya diam– dan ibunya secara bergantian lalu tersenyum dengan manis._

" _Baekhyun tidak akan nakal. Baekhyun kan selalu jadi anak baik"_

" _Itu baru putra kesayangan ibu"_

" _Tentu saja"_

" _Kami menyayangimu uri Baekhyunee"_

 _Nyonya byun memeluk putranya erat, Baekhyun yang awalnya bingung akhirnya membalas pelukan ibunya itu tapi sedetik kemudian terdengar suara hantaman kuat di sertai dengan mobil yang berguling kesisi jalan lalu.._

.

.

.

"Baek.. Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan nya didepan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang melamun.

"Huh?"

"Kau kenapa melamun?"

"Ah, tidak."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kedepan, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol padanya. Dia kembali teringat masa lalu nya yang sangat kelam. Dia tidak akan menangis, dia tidak boleh menangis lagi.

Namja mungil itu beranjak dari kursinya, tak lupa membawa tasnya juga dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan bingung. Namja tinggi itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul kemana Baekhyun pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia berhasil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan si mungil itu.

"Pulang.."

"Tapi ini belum jam pulang, Baek."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia terus saja melangkahkan kaki nya tanpa peduli dengan semua ucapan Chanyeol. Begitupun dengan namja tinggi itu, ia terus saja mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

Sedikit menggeram, namja mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya, secara spontan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah namja tinggi yang sedari tadi mengekorinya.

"Park Chanyeol, berhenti untuk mengganggu hidupku!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku tidak menganggumu." Ucapnnya polos.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku hanya mengikutimu, apa itu salah?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah Chanyeol dan namja tinggi itu memundurkan langkahnya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ya! Itu salah, sangat salah. Aku kesal melihatmu yang selalu saja menganggu ku!"

Baekhyun terlalu banyak bicara, pertanda ia sudah mulai kesal dengan tingkah namja tinggi idiot yang selalu saja mengganggunya.

"Eiyy, aku tidak menganggumu, Baek. Kau saja yang merasa seperti itu." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Berhenti untuk menjadi orang yang idiot, Park Chanyeol! Dan jangan ikuti aku lagi."

Namja manis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit santai, ia memasukan tangannya sebelah kanan kedalam saku celana nya. Berjalan menjauh dari Park Chanyeol, seorang namja yang menganggu hidup nya akhir-akhir ini.

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi halte di depan sekolahnya, untuk keluar dari gerbang tinggi milik _Oushin Highschool_ , ia meyakinkan Kim _Ahjussi_ yang kebetulan sedang berjaga saat itu. ia memberikan sedikit alasan, mengenai dirinya yang merasa kelelahan dan sedikit pusing. Kim _Ahjussi_ biasanya tidak akan percaya dengan alasan yang sudah terlalu sering digunakan oleh siswa lainnya untuk bisa pulang. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Baekhyun lah yang meminta izin kepadanya, seorang siswa teladan yang beprestasi dan ia juga lumayan dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dengan mudah Baekhyun mendapat izin dan keluar dari gerbang tersebut dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Apakah tidak ada seseorang yang datang untuk menawari pekerjaan padaku?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

Namja mungil yang sedari itu hanyut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Benar apa yang Luhan katakan, dia sudah terlalu lama bermain-main. Sepertinya dia harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini. sudah terlalu lama, dia harus bisa mengungkapkan semuanya.

Namja mungil itu menatap langit biru yang di atasnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

' _Aku merindukan kalian'_

Karena terlalu hanyut dengan pemikirannya, namja mungil itu tidak menyadari jika seseorang sudah duduk di sebelahnya lalu dengan lancangnya ikut menatap kearah langit seperti yang di lakukan namja mungil itu.

"Kau sedang melihat apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik di atas sana?"

Baekhyun tersentak kecil karena terkejut mendengar suara dari sebelahnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau?!" Pekik Baekhyun.

 _ **To be Continue...**_

Hallo reader-nim...

Maaf banget udah anggurin FF ini selama sebulan lebih T_T Mianheeeeeeeeeee, Saranghaeeeee, Gomawooooooo

Semoga masih ingat dengan FF satu ini hehe, kalau lupa silahkan baca ulang dari awal (?)

Ah iya, aku ada lihat beberapa review dari chap sebelumnya, banyak yang mengira _hacker_ baru yang akan hadir dalam cerita ini Chanyeol, tapi... itu bukan. Kalau kalian bener-bener teliti baca dari awal chap, kalian pasti sudah tau Chanyeol juga bergabung menjadi anggota _Cracked_ jauh sebelum _hacker_ baru ini datang hehehe.

Jadi, terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah menunggu FF ini untuk update, maaf uda bikin kalian nunggu selama ini T_T

 _And Then,_ aku mau ucapkan banyak terimakasih buat Maarshmallow (Wattpad) buat beta FF ini dan juga kasih banyak masukan buat aku kkkkkk maaf ngerepotin mulu T_T


End file.
